Bones of Approximation
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Minha versão da sétima temporada: A gravidez de Brennan, a ainda parceria com Booth e muita... Muita comédia regada de romance e lembranças de uma noite inesquecível...
1. Chapter 1

**Bones of Approximation**

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** T/M ainda não tenho certeza...

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 1/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Os restos no quintal..<strong>

Ele olhou por um instante para os amigos, e sorriu. Sentia-se extremamente contente. O pedido enfim fora atendido, e Parker Booth agradecia a Deus por isso.

Ele ganharia um irmão. Ou irmã.

-Hei Parks. Sua vez.

A voz de seu treinador o fez se levantar ainda com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto, e ele pegou seu bastão de baseball e caminhou para a base.

Como seu pai lhe ensinara, ele esperou o momento certo, a visualização do alvo, e sorriu novamente: Queria ensinar isso para seu irmão ou irmã. E assim que percebeu o momento certo, rebateu, e a bola foi longe.

Satisfeito, ele correu os passos certos, e comemorou sua vitória.

-Boa Parker. – Um de seus amigos bateu de leve em seu ombro e ele agradeceu-o.

-Parker. Você e Johann peguem a bola.

-Certo.

Ele e o amigo de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes caminharam lado a lado até alcançarem o que parecia um terreno baldio.

-Achei Parker! – A voz de Johann o fez virar a cabeça para o amigo e franzir um pouco o cenho com a claridade que batia em seu rosto, mas o garoto deu alguns passos para a direção do muro de concreto ao ver que não era a claridade, mas um reflexo de metal que o incomodava. –Parker?

-Achei uma coisa... – Ele esclareceu e abaixou-se para apanhar o objeto que lhe chamara a atenção: Um anel. Ele o olhou por alguns instantes e o colocou no bolso. Johann veio logo atrás dele curioso com o objeto, e tropeçou em algo, que o fez – ainda que sentado- dar três passos para trás.

-Wow! – Johann falou alto. O treinador os alcançara naquele instante se surpreendendo também com a visão.

-Acho melhor chamar o papai. E Bones. – Parker constatou o óbvio.

O esqueleto um pouco descoberto de areia, tinha uns vermes no rosto, mas sem carne, apenas ossos. A mão aos pés de seu amigo, e a imagem que o assustara e o fizera cair no chão sentado, dando alguns passos para trás.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Sentiu uma sensação conhecida, e desde que sentira pela primeira vez até a irritara. Brennan levou a mão pouco acima da barriga para afastar a sensação de enjôo matinal e respirou fundo. Essa era a única parte desagradável, mas se sentia até como um "detector" no sentido geral da palavra.

E não era mentira, porque ela sentia até o cheiro de chiclete! Mas era engraçado. Ela que fugira dele desde o principio, por fim se rendeu, e não seria verdade se ela não admitisse todas as sensações além da gravidez que sentia. Além da sensação de ter um filho ou filha dele, a de poder perdê-lo, e que ele acabasse percebendo que ambos estavam frágeis pela perda de Vincent e que fora tudo um erro.

Ângela parou por uns instantes observando a amiga do corredor enquanto Brennan tinha a mão pouco acima da barriga, a artista sabia que ela estava era pensando. Do modo dela, compartimentalizando, e isso a deixava um pouco preocupada. Ela a conhecia e sabia que era mais que um grande passo com Booth.

Sabia que Brennan queria uma gravidez do parceiro, já que o considerava alguém – compatível. Muito compatível. - No entanto, Ângela sabia o que a antropóloga e o seu agente preferido negavam... Ela sabia que era mais que isso. No entanto, ela apressou seus passos ao ver que Brennan tinha uma mão na testa e parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer instante, e esta se virou assustada ao sentir uma mão em suas costas e outra em seu ombro.

-Angie?

-Senta. – Ângela ignorou a confusão da amiga e guiou-a para o próprio sofá. Será que era a única sã naquele Instituto, porque se tratando de Temperance Brennan, quando o cuidado era referido a ela, esta, se esquecia mais que completamente. –Posso perguntar por que está aqui?

-Eu devia fazer essa pergunta não? – Brennan a olhou confusa, e por que ela estava irritada? –E por que está irritada Angie?

-Por que apenas de olhar pra você eu posso dizer que não almoçou. – Ângela constatou. O rosto pálido da amiga agora se abriu em uma expressão surpresa, confirmando sua teoria. –Ok. Minha substituta pode esperar. Você vem comigo.

-Mas eu não-.

-Agora Brennan.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Você falou com ele? – A pergunta fez a antropóloga erguer os olhos para ela. Ângela tinha uma expressão até intimidadora, e Brennan o copo de suco de laranja ainda aos lábios. –O que ele disse quando você contou?

-Booth...? – Ela sabia que era a ele quem se referia, mas sabia que tinha que perguntar. –Eu te disse isso Angie. Há um mês.

-Eu sei. Mas eu não tô falando apenas do Booth. – Ela disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. –Você e Booth contaram ao Parker na semana passada, e ele reagiu bem certo?

-Sim... – Brennan sorriu. Não pensou que ao contar a Parker que ele teria um irmão ou irmã, o veria com um sorriso tão grande quanto vira em Booth, e o pequeno correria para abraçá-la. –Aonde quer chegar?

-Aonde você ainda não chegou Temperance Brennan. – Junção dos dois nomes. Péssimo sinal. –Por que você e o Booth não estão juntos, e por que ninguém além de mim e Parker sabem de sua gravidez?

-Ângela...

-Nem mesmo o seu pai ou seu irmão sabem. Por que isso?

-Eu... Eu não sei. Eu estou... Confusa. Booth está. Nós...

-Vocês fizeram sexo Brennan. E eu agradeço aos céus por esse finalmente, mas eu não acho que seja certo permanecerem assim. Como estão.

-E o que quer que eu faça? – Ela perguntou agora sua própria expressão incrédula.

-Agarre-o e diga que o ama. Pronto.

-Eu não-.

-Não diga que não. – Ela a cortou. – Por que eu sei que sim. E você sabe, que ele também te ama. Ele disse isso pra você naquele dia...

-Ainda odeio quando faz isso. – Ângela sorriu. Sabia que havia conseguido o que queria. –Odeio quando está disposta a me convencer de algo que julga certo.

-Nós duas sabemos que não é exatamente assim Brenn. – A outra apenas suspirou.

-Como está Michael? – Brennan perguntou a fim de mudar de assunto, e se sentiu extremamente satisfeita ao ver que as feições de Ângela mudaram e ela relaxou um pouco.

-Muito bem. – A amiga falou. –Vim só pra ajudar a minha substituta. Você a conheceu?

-Não.

-Booth a conheceu hoje de manha. – E sorriu. –Achou que eu quem estava na sala.

-Vocês têm a fisionomia parecida? – Ela perguntou enfim acabando seu suco, e agradecendo a garçonete que recolheu os pratos.

-Não só a fisionomia. – Ângela disse até irônica. Brennan franziu o cenho. –Quando chegarmos vai saber do que estou falando. – E ergueu seu próprio copo de suco assim que o celular da amiga tocara. Brennan olhou no visor, e ela percebeu exatamente por aquele olhar quem era.

-Brennan.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Booth? – Ela o chamou a voz preocupada. E ele virou-se para encará-la. Parker logo atrás do pai, que devia estar conversando com o garoto, apenas inclinou a cabeça para fitá-la. Um sorriso já no rosto infantil ao vê-la. Ela se aproximou de ambos. Parker estava sentado de frente ao pai em um dos bancos da quadra de baseball.

-Hei Bones! – O garoto cumprimentou animado e ela retribuiu um sorriso igual se aproximando dele.

-Hei Parker... – Ela levou a mão ao braço dele e ambos olharam para Booth. –O que houve?

-Encontrei ossos aqui Bones. – Foi Parker quem falou. –Ali naquele terreno baldio da quadra de baseball... – Ele disse apontando a direção para que ela visse, e Brennan se abaixou a altura dele para olhar para o local ainda distante. –Posso te levar lá se-.

-Nem pensar! – Booth cortou o filho e lhe deu um olhar de "enlouqueceu?" e voltou-se para Brennan. –Vou pedir que alguém fique com ele. Volto já. – E saiu por alguns instantes. Brennan se sentou ao lado do garoto e esperaram pela volta de Booth.

-Posso visitar você amanhã? – A pergunta direta a pegou de surpresa e a fez encará-lo. –Quero te dar um presente... – Ele esclareceu e ela sorriu. –Pro meu irmão ou irmã... Posso?

-Claro. Vou adorar ver você amanhã. – Ela disse sorrindo genuinamente e o entusiasmo dele aumentou. Se possível.

Booth regressou com um agente a seu encalço.

-Jake, esse é Parker meu filho. Pode ficar com ele um instante enquanto eu e a Dra. Brennan verificamos a vítima?

-Claro Booth. – O outro que por acaso Brennan notou parecia-se um pouco com Booth, só que era visivelmente mais novo na profissão. –Dra. – Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar e lhe fez um breve cumprimento com a cabeça que ela retribuiu, e logo ela e Booth foram para a direção que Parker indicara.

-Homem. Entre os 25 e 30 anos... – Ela disse abaixada e verificando o estado de decomposição da vítima. –Está aqui há algum tempo... Hodgins pode nos dar a hora exata, mas de acordo com o local, parece que o que o removeu foi o clima.

-Fala da chuva? Acha que pode ter lavado o local e exposto o corpo? – Booth perguntou.

-Sim provavelmente. – Ela disse, mas logo se levantou. –Mande tudo para o Jeffersonian. – Ele se virou para um dos auxiliares e repetiu o último pedido dela. Observou Brennan remover as luvas de látex e descartá-las.

-Bones... – Ela sentiu a mão dele apertando seu braço e se virou para fitá-lo. Surpresa. Ansiosa... Não sabia ao certo. E ambos alheios aos que estavam ao seu redor, se faziam ou não seu trabalho, se importavam-se ou não com o que acontecia entre eles. –Precisamos conversar...

* * *

><p>Esse é o fim do primeiro capítulo, espero ter agradado...<p>

Eu não vou deixar Parker de fora desta também - pra quem sabe como foi ele o cupido do casal na minha primeira FIC - pretendo dar um interesse na gravidez da Brennan e sua má impressão da garota do boliche, que a deixou bastante impressionada por seu mal comportamento no último episódio 6x23. "The change in the Game" e bota "change" nisso!

...  
>Já sabendo que estava grávida... Acho que vai ser interessante essa paranóia dela no decorrer dos episódios, e a substituta de Angie também vai fazê-la conhecer uma mulher muito parecida consigo mesma...<p>

Ok, vou parar de estragar as surpresas, e esperar que leiam e gostem... ^^'

Comentem! Façam essa autora feliz! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** T/M ainda não tenho certeza...

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 2/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: No tempo certo...<strong>

Ele odiava quando isso acontecia.

Adorava dormir, e odiava quando não conseguia, mas o que esse último mês foi valeu por todos os efeitos de sua vida. E as lembranças da noite com _ela_, não ajudavam em seu controle.

Ao contrário.

De uma coisa ele sabia: Se esse maldito teto continuasse encarando-o daquela maneira, poderia até pegar uma escada só para socá-lo!

Ótimo! Queria socar o teto agora...

-O que você faz comigo... – Ele disse com um suspiro cansado e olhou para a varanda do apartamento que lhe permitia a vista da cidade. Lembranças daquela noite, novamente invadindo a sua mente...

_- Flash Back – _

_Seeley Booth sentiu seu corpo estremecer, e não era do frio, mas da ausência do corpo feminino que deveria estar ali. Com ele. E se levantou ao perceber que Brennan não estava na cama, e sentiu um vento em seu rosto. _

_Assustado virou-se para a sacada do apartamento e a avistou. _

_Seu coração quase saiu pela garganta ao perceber que ela se encontrava de costas e olhava a vista. Mas não por isso, e sim por estar se expondo a Broadsky, que poderia matá-la. _

_Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e ele se levantou. _

_Usando apenas uma calça jeans e as suas meias ele andou até ela, que ainda estava alheia a sua presença. _

_ -Bones... – E tocou-a de leve no braço, ela não se afastou do toque dele, apenas se virou para encará-lo. E ele puxou-a para um abraço. –O que faz aqui? Ele poderia acertar você Bones... _

_ -É... – A voz dela não falhou. O que era isso, ela estava cogitando a hipótese? _

_Ele a puxou para sair dali e fechou as portas. _

_Não soube por quanto tempo ficaram assim: abraçados no maio do quarto. Ele só soube que tanto para ele, era agradável para ela. Não conseguiam esquecer o que houve com Vincent, nem que Broadsky continuava a ameaçá-los, apenas queriam fugir um pouco de tudo isso. _

_Só um pouco... _

_ -Eu cometi um erro... – Brennan arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ouvir essas palavras, mas não se afastou dele. Continuou quieta. Ouvindo-o. –Não quero arrependimentos... _

_ -Por que-. _

_As palavras foram-lhe tiradas por ele. _

_Ela foi silenciada. _

_Com um beijo. _

_Terno, carinhoso... E ela não fugiu, não se afastou, pelo contrário. Ele poderia até sorrir ainda mais abertamente porque ela não teve medo: simplesmente aceitou. _

_ -Ficar com a Hannah não foi meu erro. _

_ -Booth... – Por que ele a beijava e entrava naquela discussão? Aquilo ainda a machucava. _

_ -... Meu erro foi ter aceitado que você não me quisesse. – Ela se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. E viu seriedade neles. –Ter aceitado você me afastar e não insistido. – Sinceridade... –Ter simplesmente permitido que o que dissesse soasse tão errado, que até você sabia Bones... _

_ -Eu... _

_ -Eu sei. – Ele sorriu e não desviou os olhos dos dela. Aqueles azuis que lhe davam a maior sensação de se jogar no precipício, e querer repetir, indo cada vez mais fundo. Cada vez mais longe. –Eu sei... – Ele repetiu e viu quando ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu sorrir. Um sorriso fraco, mas o primeiro que lhe dera. E sincero. _

_No entanto, ele quase congelou. _

_Na verdade, ele congelou ao sentir que ela o beijava. Sem hesitação. Sem medo do amanha, e o melhor, sem receio... Apenas com os sentimentos que ele lhe ensinara, ela se deixou permiti-los. Aceitá-los. _

_ -Quero que faça amor comigo... – Dessa vez ele a fitou surpreso. E viu que nos olhos dela, não havia mentira. Era o que ela queria. Era e é, o que ele quer. Eles querem. _

_E foi com a mão na cintura dela, e os corpos de ambos colados, ele os dirigiu lentamente até a cama... _

_E ali, algo que era e sempre foi inesperado para ambos... Enfim, aconteceu. _

_-Fim do Flash Back – _

Ele olhou para o seu celular.

Ligar ou não?

Não...

-Melhor pessoalmente.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

No entanto, o olhar surpreso que Brennan lhe dava enquanto ambos ainda estavam no local do crime – e por acaso nenhum dos dois recuava ou se atrevia a dizer qualquer coisa – ajudava. Ela o mirava até confusa.

Por que diabos ela estava confusa, se era exatamente assim que o deixava?

-Bones...

-Eu sei. Só... – Ela fechou os olhos por um instante tentado pensar e ele soltou seu braço. –Tudo bem Booth. Eu sei que precisamos, mas não aqui. Não agora.

-Ok...

Ele sabia como ela lidava com grandes mudanças, e um bebê, era mais que uma grande mudança, especialmente para o relacionamento de ambos.

Era uma mudança em tudo.

**°°°°BB°°°° **

-Hei Ângela! – A mulher de aparentes vinte e poucos anos se aproximou da morena dando-lhe um abraço apertado. –Nossa. Você está linda! E Michael?

A artista fez uma expressão de que Booth chamaria de "mãe coruja e apaixonada" e suspirou.

-Lindo Lily. Obrigada. – E acrescentou - Você precisa conhecê-lo.

Lily lembrava um pouco Ângela. Mas seus cabelos eram loiros, cacheados e iam até a cintura. Os olhos castanhos, as roupas bem num estilo country. Botas de cano alto, calças jeans e uma blusa branca de gola alta e lenço.

Dava um ar texano a ela.

-Ah, eu vou sim. – Afirmou sem hesitar. –Mas além do meu trabalho aqui no instituto, eu estou bem atarefada esse mês.

-São os projetos da faculdade? – Angie perguntou.

-Quem dera. – Ela afirmou com um sorriso. –Eu tenho uma noticia, mas não acho que vai ser muito boa... – Angie franziu o cenho e ela continuou. –Descobri quem é a vítima, mas não sei se seus amigos vão gostar...

-Por que não iríamos gostar? – A voz de Cam despertou-as e os olhares foram desviados para a chefa. –Ângela?

-Não faço idéia. – Ela afirmou. –Por que Lily?

-O nome dele é Francis McReary. Até aí tudo bem. – Lily continuou e clicou em algo que abriu o rosto da vítima na tela. –Só que o problema, é que McReary está morto. – Cam e Ângela franziram o cenho e ela explicou. –Ele devia estar. Há mais de sete anos.

-Quem é ele? Você descobriu? – Cam perguntou fitando-a.

-Sim. E é exatamente aí que vem o problema. –McReary vem da linhagem dos maiores traficantes da América. – Ângela e Cam trocaram olhares agora entendendo o comentário de Lily de que não iriam gostar de descobrir sobre quem era a vítima. –Há sete anos, um tiroteio matou mais de oito policiais e todos os traficantes, e McReary estava dentro da cabana que explodiu. Em Nova York.

-A pergunta é: Como ele foi parar naquele terreno baldio aqui em D.C? – Cam perguntou olhando para a imagem do homem a sua frente. Os olhos eram azuis, mas sua aparência aparentava ter quase quarenta anos, os cabelos ralos na cabeça.

-São muitos suspeitos em potencial. Além da policia, e dos que ameaçam, muitos iriam querer matar um traficante. – Ângela concluiu o óbvio com um suspiro cansado.

-Srta, Yarine? – Um guarda do Jeffersonian parou a porta e todas se viraram para a figura do homem que chamara Lily pelo seu sobrenome. Lilyan Yarine. –Há uma moça aqui a esperando.

-Ah, meu Deus! – Lily olhou para Ângela. –Esqueci completamente. –E voltou-se para Cam. –Será que eu poderia...?

-Claro. – A legista balançou a cabeça e a loira agradeceu seguindo o guarda.

-Ângela, você pode vir comigo? – Lily parou a porta e a artista balançou que sim com a cabeça e a seguiu. –Lembra da Katheryn? A médica que eu disse pra você que se parece com minha melhor amiga? – Angie afirmou que sim com a cabeça. – Quero apresentá-las.

-Ótimo. – Ângela sorriu, e viu quando uma mulher ainda de costas aguardava na porta do Jeffersonian. O sobretudo e as botas pretas deram-lhe a impressão de Brennan, que também adorava seu, sobretudo branco. No entanto, Katheryn Novak, parecia ser um pouco mais jovem, assim como Lily é.

-Kat? – A mulher se virou, e Ângela quase sentiu como se visse ninguém menos que Temperance Brennan. –Oi. Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Essa é Ângela Montenegro. – O interesse e o sorriso da mulher aumentaram gradativamente e ela cumprimentou Ângela.

-É um prazer enfim te conhecer Katheryn.

-Igualmente. Lily fala muito de você, Ângela. – Ela disse com um sorriso. A diferença com Brennan, é que Katheryn tinha os olhos verdes, e era mais nova. Assim como Lily, devia ter no máximo vinte e cinco anos. Só que o que Ângela não sabia, é que ela se parecia muito mais do que aparentava com sua melhor amiga antropóloga.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pessoal ^^<p>

Pixel (Eu também fiquei. Muito, e ainda estou até agora chocada. Acho que tô escrevendo a FIC é pra ver se ameniza até setembro... Caramba setembro. Está tão longe. U.U... Fazer o quê né? Mas que bom que vc tá gostando, e continue comentando).

Adriana (Obrigada! E tá aqui, o que vc achou? ^^)

Mikaelly (Obrigada. Aqui está... )


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** T/M ainda não tenho certeza...

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 3/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Um presente para o meu irmão. Ou irmã. <strong>

-Então você não é daqui? – Ângela perguntou a Katheryn e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Não. Eu sou de Nova York. Mas moro em D.C. há quase dez anos... – E sorriu. Sentia-se a vontade com aquela mulher assim como se sentia com Lily. Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão de quão parecidas fisicamente fossem.

-Angie, será que tem como falarmos com a Dra. Brennan? – Foi Lily quem perguntou e Ângela as fitou.

-Bem. A Brenn devia estar aqui há um tempo. – Ela falou olhando para o relógio de pulso. –Mas como o caso envolve o pequeno Booth... Eu acho que devem demorar um instante.

-Eu queria saber se posso auxiliar a Dra. Brennan nesse caso Ângela. – A artista olhou para Katheryn e sorriu com a direta.

-Nesse caso então, você precisa falar é com a Cam. – Ela falou enfim. –Vem comigo, vou apresentá-la a nossa chefa Kat.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ele balançou as pernas de um lado para o outro e olhou pelo local já entediado.

O que diabos seu pai e Bones tanto conversavam que demoravam tanto? Parker olhou para o relógio na parede do prédio do Bureau e escorou a cabeça no banco começando a cantarolar uma música qualquer para que o tempo passasse depressa. Não percebeu quando Booth e Brennan saíam do escritório, e bocejou cansado.

Foi um dia longo.

-Ok. Hora de te levar pra casa. – Ele levantou a cabeça até assustado pela constatação de Booth, que concluíra isso no instante em que o vira bocejar. –Falei com sua mãe, e você vai ficar comigo hoje rapazinho.

-Verdade? – Ele sorriu animado e correu para o colo do pai. –Você vem com a gente Bones?

Ela se viu surpresa diante da pergunta de Parker, e ele inclinou a cabeça esperando por uma resposta.

Brennan e Booth se olharam nesse instante e quando o garoto ia perguntar novamente, ela enfim respondeu:

-Não Parker. Eu vou pra casa.

-Eu to com fome papai. – O garoto disse. –Por que antes de irmos pra casa nós não jantamos. – Brennan sorriu e se despediu com um aceno de cabeça, o garoto sorriu e continuou. –Nós três. Quer dizer, quatro. – Ela estacou e virou o corpo para fitá-lo, ainda no colo de Booth, ele tinha o enorme e familiar sorriso: E nenhuma hesitação.

Booth o depositou no chão, e eles caminharam para o elevador.

O garoto quase não segurou sua felicidade e risada ao vê-los de mãos dadas.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-A família McReary é bem conhecida... – Cam comentou esticando um pouco o pescoço para o homem diante de seus olhos. A imagem no computador. –O que mais descobrimos? – Ela perguntou agora fitando Katheryn.

-Ele tem uma aparência de ter pelo menos quarenta anos, e é um homem de vinte e nove... – Ela começou e mostrou uma imagem de um osso a Cam. –Por isso. Ele é diabético, e também viciado.

-Que tipo de droga?

-A que vier. – Ela falou sem nenhum traço de pena. –Heroína, Crack... Seu entomologista pode dar a exatidão.

-Certo. Bom trabalho Srta. Novak. – A outra agradeceu, e assim como Cam, se virou para a figura de Brennan que subia a plataforma. –Dra. Brennan. – Cam a cumprimentou e recebeu o aceno de cabeça de volta. –Essa é a nova assistente. Katheryn Novak.

-É um prazer conhecê-la Dra. Brennan. – Kat sorriu tirando as luvas e estendendo a mão para a outra. E sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável até. Aquela era a mulher que Ângela e Lily insistiam em dizer que parecia com ela.

-Igualmente Katheryn. – Brennan aceitou o cumprimento. –O que temos aqui.

-Bom, a Dra. Novak vai mantê-la informada. – Cam falou agora descendo as escadas já com o celular em mãos. –Vou ver o que o Hodgins tem pra nós e avisar ao Booth.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Tudo bem. – Ele disse. O celular na orelha e os olhos atentos a figura de Parker que andava de um lado para o outro na loja. Ainda indeciso. –Certo Cam. Obrigado. – E desligou o aparelho agora chamando o filho. –Parker?

-Acha que a Bones vai gostar? – Ele perguntou erguendo o par das coloridas meias que tinha em mãos. Booth sorriu. –Não sei se pego a azul com vermelha, ou a amarela com azul...

-Ela vai adorar Parker. – Ele disse se abaixando a altura do garoto. –Essa é um pouco grande pro seu irmão ou irmã... – Ele concluiu apontando o par amarelo e azul. O garoto balançou a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Eu gostei mesmo foi dessa. – E ergueu o outro par, agora se virando para a vendedora ao seu lado. –Essa. Embrulha num papel de presente bem bonito. É pro meu irmão ou irmã. – Ele contou à mulher que sorriu.

-Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai adorar o presente. – A mulher disse e o garoto sorriu, mas não a corrigiu. Pegou o embrulho que lhe foi oferecido e enquanto seu pai pagava, ele passou por alguns dos outros à mostra. Distraindo-se por um instante em uma estranha calça cor-de-rosa.

-E agora? – Booth falou atraindo a atenção do filho, e lhe oferecendo o braço.

-Bom, agora eu quero dar alguma coisa pra Bones. – Ele disse com uma feição de dúvida. –Mas eu não faço idéia do que ela gosta...

-Talvez eu faça... – Booth falou sabendo exatamente o que levar, e sabendo que ela ainda não havia almoçado.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Hodgins? O que você descobriu? –Brennan e Katheryn viraram para a figura masculina e ansiosa do homem que subia a plataforma com a bandeja em mãos.

-É a caixinha de um anel de diamantes. – Ele disse abrindo uma imagem no computador. –Lily e eu descobrimos a loja, e o comprador, não é o Sr. McReary. .

-Isso é uma boa notícia... – Katheryn constatou.

-E não é tudo Kat. – Lily, que havia ouvido a conversa agora subia a plataforma, e continuou. –É um anel de diamantes... – E mostrou uma imagem do suposto anel.

-Isso é bem grande. – Kat falou ao olhar para a tela do computador.

-E caro. – Hodgins constatou o óbvio.

-O que exatamente...? – Brennan se arriscou. –Uns quatro quilates?

-Provavelmente. – E voltou-se para ela. –Será que foi por causa do anel? Parece um motivo. – Ele perguntou.

-Vou ligar para o Booth. – Ela disse já retirando o celular do bolso.

-Diga que temos a causa da morte... – Katheryn falou e se aproximou dos ossos sob a bancada. Puxou o aparelho e a imagem foi aumentada várias vezes. Brennan entendeu. –Seria um buraco de bala se fosse maior.

-Deve ter uns dois milímetros. – Lily disse apertando os olhos um pouco.

-Dois buracos, - Brennan começou analisando. –Quatro centímetros de distância, osso hióide. –Ele foi eletrocutado. –Booth. Sou eu. Temos a causa da morte, e um possível motivo.

* * *

><p>Respondendo aos comentários...<p>

**Aline** (Tenho que concordar com vc. Esse é meu consolo. E confesso que tô adorando!)

**Pixel** (Vc precisa me dizer qual é o nome dessa música! Eu já procurei em todo o lado e não acho. É linda... E ainda mais NUM MOMENTO como aquele, que ela revela pra ele que tá grávida q.q... Mas sabe ri pacas qndo vc disse sobre o seu notebook, a sua é sobre Bones, a minha sobre Resident Evil ^^' fãs de plantão! kkk)

**Adriana** (Acho que eu não páro não. Tô amando escrever essa FIC.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "_The change in the game_"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 4/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:**"Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4: Aproximação..<span>**

-É um caso complicado... No entanto... Conseguimos algumas pistas. – Ela ouviu a conhecida voz do outro lado da linha e assentiu esperando a conclusão. –Não sei. Não... Angie... – Brennan se irritou por um instante.

_ -Ok. Não vou insistir._ – E Ângela não insistiu. _–Não querida. Eu vejo você mais tarde ok? É hora de amamentar o Michael. _

-Está bem... – Brennan sorriu e se despediu da amiga desligando o aparelho. Deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios, e se permitiu sentar-se em seu sofá e pegar a pasta de arquivos sobre a mesinha.

Não percebeu quando duas figuras entraram em sua sala em silêncio, pois permanecia de costas. Alheia ao que acontecia no instituto afora.

-Bones? – A voz do garoto soou tímida e até receosa, e ela se virou para Parker, já com um enorme sorriso no rosto. –Oi! – Ao vê-la também ele sorriu abertamente.

-Oi Parker. – Brennan cumprimentou-o e ele aproximou-se a abraçando brevemente e se sentando ao seu lado. Os olhos dela por um instante fixaram-se em um Booth na porta e seu olfato foi aguçado pelo delicioso cheiro de comida tailandesa, mas a voz do pequeno desviou sua atenção para o mesmo.

-O presente como prometi. – Parker estendeu a sacola para Brennan que o mirou por alguns instantes. –Pro meu irmão ou irmã. – E ele sorriu com a própria constatação. Não deixava de sorrir desde o instante que soubera que sua família iria aumentar.

"_Por que você e o papai não podem namorar?" _

"_É porque trabalhamos juntos." _

"_É um motivo idiota." _

-Obrigada Parker. – Ela abriu a sacola e o embrulho, e não impediu o enorme sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao ver o pequeno par de meias. Coloridas. O tamanho mal cabia na palma de suas mãos, e por reflexo ela abraçou Parker apertado e ele riu. –Obrigada. – Ela repetiu ao agradecimento e ele se sentiu extremamente realizado.

Booth então se aproximou alguns passos.

-Queria ter trago algo pra você também, Bones... Mas... – E levou a mão atrás da cabeça. –Eu não sei do que você gosta, então papai sugeriu que trouxéssemos comida Tailandesa. É sua favorita. Certo?

-Sim. É sim.

Booth sorriu e se abaixou para tirar o conteúdo das sacolas e arrumar para os três.

-Ele disse que você provavelmente não havia jantado. – Parker comentou distraído observando alguns crânios pelo escritório e parando em frente a estátua que o encarava de volta. Fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça para mirá-la.

Ao ouvir isso ela olhou instantaneamente para Booth, e ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Sabia que você não tinha jantado. – Ele concluiu ainda do outro lado da mesa. E logo se levantou sentando-se onde seu filho ocupara a alguns minutos. –Você precisa se cuidar. E precisa cuidar do nosso filho também Temperance.

Ela perdeu a fala instantaneamente.

O olhar dele não a censurava. Era apenas terno, e um pouco preocupado.

Por que ele a conhecia. Conhece.

-Hum... – Parker abandonou seu posto de frente a estatua de vidro e se aproximou novamente do casal, ocupando seu lugar já que seu pai se levantara e voltara a desembrulhar os pacotes. –Isso está cheirando muito bem...

-Aqui. – Booth lhe estendeu e ele passou a língua nos lábios em aparente satisfação, e se levantou.

-Posso me sentar na sua cadeira? – O garoto pediu e tanto Brennan quanto Booth franziram o cenho ante a pergunta.

-Pode... – Ela disse e ele se levantou ocupando a mesma ao puxá-la para ficar de frente para ela.

-Pronto. Agora você pode se sentar ao lado da sua namorada, papai. – Ele constatou e viu quando ambos se olharam. Sorriu e provou um pouco do seu macarrão. –Nossa. Isso tá ótimo! – Disse satisfeito começando a saciar sua fome.

Brennan e Booth sorriram um para o outro. Ele lhe ofereceu sua comida e como Parker dissera, ocupou o sofá ao lado dela.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Lily sorriu satisfeita.

Enfim conseguira. Saiu da sala que ocupava no momento. A sala de Ângela, e se sentiu ainda melhor ao avistar a própria na plataforma ao lado da amiga, e Katheryn analisando alguma coisa nos ossos diante delas.

-Oi Ângela.

-Oi Lily. – A artista a cumprimentou também animada. –Como está o trabalho?

-Melhor agora. – E se virou para Brennan. Viu quando Kat parou de fazer o que fazia e angulou a cabeça, pois pela animação, sabia que ela descobrira algo. E algo importante. –Tenho o formato exato do anel. Modelo, tamanho e até o nome da loja onde foi vendido... Pela última vez.

-Ótimo. – Brennan falou também já animada. –Vou avisar ao Booth.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-É aqui? – Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido e sua expressão um pouco fechada. Ele olhou no aparelho de GPS que Lily lhe arrumara e afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

-Sim... – Ele disse finalmente e fechou a cara ao vê-la dar dois passos. Alcançando-a imediatamente e segurando-a pelo pulso. Brennan se virou para fitá-lo. –Bones, onde você pensa que vai? – Ele perguntou fitando-a e ela perdeu a fala por um instante ao ver a seriedade em seu olhar.

-Vou entrar Booth. – Ela disse por fim sentindo-se confusa. Por que ele a segurava daquela forma e a impedia de continuar seu caminho até a loja de penhores? –Onde parece que vou?

Ele procurou um traço de brincadeira na expressão dela.

E não encontrou. Claro que ele não encontrou. Ela não é do tipo que brinca...

-O que nós combinamos? – Ele disse enfim. E se sentindo até confortável com a posição que se encontravam. Bem próximos de começar a atravessar a rua. Alheios a qualquer coisa ou pessoa que os cercava. Os olhos azuis nos castanhos. –Agente Federal primeiro e antropóloga forense depois...

Ela franziu o cenho e lhe deu aquele olhar.

Ele apenas sorriu. Ela nunca gostou dessa linha de raciocínio, mas ele não estava disposto a mudá-la. Muito menos agora. Ou nunca.

-Certo... – E ele deu um passo para trás, e sentiu a mão dela deslizar para o seu braço. –Mas ao invés de você usar seu distintivo, porque não entramos como compradores comuns? Seria mais fácil Booth.

-Ok. – E ao sentir que ela não desfez a posição que se encontravam, e apenas se permitiu ser guiada por ele, ele estava até pensando em outras formas de agradá-la, pois adorou estar com ela dessa forma. E parecia mais do que certo.

Ao entrarem na loja.

Olharam para os lados, e Brennan se afastou um pouco para olhar em volta. E ele caminhou até o balcão. As cortinas tampavam qualquer visão que teria para dentro do recinto e garantir que ali não havia ninguém mais.

-Booth... – Ele ouviu a voz dela e foi até onde estava. Diante de uma vitrine, e a fitou. Brennan ergueu a mão e apontou uma jóia que ele percebeu ser o anel da caixinha. E sorriu para ela. –Ele é falso...

-O quê? – Booth murmurou.

-Esse anel é falso. – Ela repetiu.

-Posso ajudar? – A voz do vendedor, que viera do local que entraram, os fez desviar suas atenções para o homem.

-Claro. – Booth sorriu sarcástico. –Pode começar dizendo de onde veio essa jóia. – E apontou para o modelo de quatro quilates, caro demais para uma simples jóia de penhores.

-Vão embora. – O homem disse impaciente e disposto a expulsa-los se necessário, e um gesto desaprovado por Brennan, Booth puxou o distintivo e mostrou-o a ele.

-Tudo bem. E você vem com a gente.

* * *

><p>Fiquei tão feliz com as Reviews que escrevi três capítulos num dia só! XD E postei o quarto hoje... Bem, eu espero e aprovo mais novos comentários...<p>

**Camila:** (Também AMEI seu coment ^^)

**Isabella:** (Muito obrigada msm. Eu não sabia se ia aguentar esperar a resposta do Pixel até amanhã, e assim como vocês dois, estou ouvindo a música o tempo todo... ^^. Ela é mesmo perfeita e se encaixou muito bem no final da temporada... Ê setembro longe... i.i)

**Mikaelly:** (Amo mesmo seus comentários. Tanto aki quanto no orkut. Obrigada msm ^^)

**Aline:** (As Reviews me deixam tão feliz, que eu começo a escrever e não paro... XD. E que bom que vc tá gostando também).


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "_The change in the game_"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 5/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 5: Es<strong>pelho e reflexo.**

Ela agora entendia a expressão que Ângela usara quando disse que Katheryn se parecia com Brennan muito mais do que aparentava.

No entanto, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e o desfecho que acontecia a sua frente não ajudavam nem um pouco em seu próprio pensamento ou constatação dos fatos. Em um gesto buscando alguma impressão ou até mesmo opinião diferente, Camille angulou a cabeça para a jovem loira ao seu lado, mas percebeu que esta tinha a mesma expressão que ela própria. E o engraçado, é que ela é a melhor amiga de Katheryn.

-Não entendo porque tanta urgência Jake... – Elas ouviram Katheryn dizer e o dito cujo suspirar frustrado.

-O que eu disse sobre todo processo? – Ele falou. –É algo lento. E não é urgência. Você sabia.

-Desde ontem.

-Eu esqueci de te avisar! – Ele se defendeu. –Por favor, é importante. E porque você está trabalhando aqui?

-É bom pro currículo. – Ela falou pela enésima vez. –E não venha com o assunto do David de novo Jake. – Ela completou ao vê-lo abrir a boca e fechá-la logo que ela dissera isso. –Por falar nisso, onde ele está?

-Você não achou que eu ia trazer o nosso filho aqui né Katheryn? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

-David tem dois anos Jake. – Ela falou tranquilamente. –Não há nada aqui que possa traumatizá-lo. Ele não vê nada traumático, eu já lhe disse isso!

Ela o viu suspirar.

-Hei crianças. – Lily se aproximou e parou exatamente ao lado de Jake. –Hei cunhado. – Brincou. Ele riu, e Kat revirou os olhos. Lily considerava-a uma irmã, e o chamava assim desde o nascimento do pequeno David. –Kat, Cam precisa de você lá em cima.

-Certo... – Ela falou. E virou-se para Jake.

-Nos vemos mais tarde. – Ele disse por ela, e a viu voltar com Lily para a plataforma forense.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Como a Dra. Brennan suspeitava, o anel é falso. – Hodgins contou e retirou as luvas. –O formato se encaixa...

-Mas o anel da caixinha é um verdadeiro. – Lily completou. Todos suspiraram, acharam o anel, mas não acharam o anel verdadeiro. Brennan se virou ao ver o sorriso de Hodgins, e que ele agora descia da plataforma.

Ângela estava na porta, com Michael nos braços e Parker ao seu lado.

-Hei... – Ele cumprimentou o garoto primeiro, e se dirigiu a esposa dando-lhe um selinho e um beijo no filho. –O que fazem aqui?

-Parker estava lá fora, com o amigo Sid. – Ela esclareceu e entregou o filho para os braços do marido que já tinha os seus estendidos. –Ele veio porque vai pra casa com o Booth.

Ela contou assim que viu Brennan se aproximar com Cam.

-Oi Parker. – Cam o cumprimentou.

-Oi Cam. – Ele sorriu. –Oi Bones.

-Oi Parker. – Ela devolveu um sorriso igualmente bonito. O loiro se aproximou ficando ao lado dela. Ângela pegou Michael dos braços de Hodgins assim que o viu se remexer um pouco desconfortável.

Parker ergueu os olhos para Brennan.

-Como vai meu irmão ou irmã?

O silêncio só não foi maior, porque Angie murmurou um "ow" e olhou para a melhor amiga com cara de "você não disse nada ainda?" e esta devolveu "você também não tinha dito!".

Hodgins olhou de um para o outro sem ter certeza do que escutara.

Mas ele sabia que se Michael ainda estivesse em seus braços, provavelmente teria até caído...

E Cam nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável em uma situação assim. Mas ela não tinha tempo pra pensar no desconforto, porque estava chocada demais pra isso.

-Bem... – Brennan respondeu por fim, ao garoto que ainda a fitava.

-Dr. Hodgins. Dra. Brennan. – Lily falou assim que desceu a plataforma e alcançou o grupo. Olhou em volta desconfiada de que algo acontecia. Prendendo-se em Ângela, que lhe deu uma expressão de que o assunto era complicado e continuou: - Consegui a localização do anel.

Parker olhou imediatamente para a loira.

-Anel? – Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-É da investigação do corpo que achamos no terreno do campo de baseball Parker. – Brennan esclareceu virando-se para Lily e seguindo-a para a plataforma.

-Eu achei um anel, Bones. – Mas parou no meio do caminho girando o corpo para o garoto. –Exatamente como aquele... – Ele disse apontando para o monitor onde o anel de diamantes estava em uma imagem ampliada. A surpresa voltou de uma forma diferente.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-A cópia que estava com Parker também é falsa... – Ela contou para Booth com um desanimo na voz. –Só que esta, é uma réplica mais perfeita que a da loja de penhores. – Disse. –Conseguiu alguma coisa com o Sr. Sanders?

-Vim buscar você pra acompanhar o interrogatório. – Booth falou. –Mas o Parker...

-Ele pode ficar comigo Agente Booth. – Sweets interveio. –Afinal, é importante interrogarmos o Sr. Sanders, e acho que Parker não se importa de esperar alguns minutos.

Ele considerou a hipótese e por fim aceitou.

Depois de deixar Parker na sala de Sweets no prédio do FBI, Booth foi para a sala de interrogatório, onde Brennan já o esperava olhando para o homem pelo espelho dentro da sala.

-Você espera aqui? – Ele perguntou meio incerto.

-Sim. – Ela disse sem fitá-lo e aquilo o incomodou por alguns instantes, mas ele nada dissera. Abriu a porta e foi para a sala onde Brad Sanders aguardava.

-Ah, você. – Foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu do homem. Ele devia ter mais ou menos sua idade, mas usava uma barba e bigodes ralos, como se imitasse algum chefe do crime da TV. –Veio me soltar?

-Não. Vim interrogá-lo Senhor... Brad Sanders. – Booth falou seguindo o conselho de Sweets. Que esse homem não é do tipo que gosta de ser desvalorizado. –De quem é o anel?

-Era.

-Você só está facilitando meu trabalho. – Seeley falou sem esconder o maravilhoso sorriso. –Então você o matou, e roubou o anel?

-Eu não matei ninguém. – Ele disse mirando-o confuso. –O anel era da minha esposa. Ela me entregou para que o vendêssemos na loja de penhores... Espera. Quem foi morto?

-Sua esposa é Jenny McReary? Irmã de Francis McReary?

-Sim. – Ele disse desconfiado. –Olha, se o Francis tiver feito alguma coisa de errado, Jenny ou eu, temos nada a ver com isso! Nós não matamos ninguém!

-Francis não matou ninguém. – Booth disse. –Não que eu saiba. Ele foi assassinado. – A expressão do homem se transformou em irônica. –Não parece surpreso.

-Mas eu estou. – Ele disse balançando a cabeça. –De que não tenha acontecido antes. – Completou. –Francis sempre foi muito atrevido. Um viciado, controlado... Mas ainda atrevido. – Ele disse. –Ele é... Era um bom homem, mas seus interesses financeiros sempre viriam antes da segurança da sua família. Ele quase matou Jenny há alguns meses por isso. O que fez com que sua ex pedisse o divórcio.

-Ex?

-Sim. Kaleigh. – Booth balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. E o homem continuou. –Eles foram casados durante três anos. E se separaram há quase seis meses... Francis estava noivo.

-E qual é o nome da atual?

-Carla. Carla McReary Vega.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ela se permitiu suspirar e se jogar na cama.

Sua vida durante esse último mês mudara tanto, que ela duvidaria até da sua capacidade em ainda ser a mesma Temperance Brennan.

_"Nós mudamos por nós mesmos Brenn. Ou pelas pessoas que amamos... Você pode dizer que não, mas nós duas sabemos o quanto você mudou pelo Booth". _

As palavras de Ângela nunca fizeram tanto sentido para ela, e ela odiou o fato de não estar tudo completo.

Sentia-se feliz. Extasiada, e ao se lembrar da noite que esteve com ele... Modéstias noites aliás, sentia até algo aquecê-la por dentro, e o engraçado, é que nesse instante percebia mais do que nunca o quanto fora tola de não o aceitar antes...

Tantas chances... Perdidas, rejeitadas, frustradas, mas nunca esquecidas.

Ela não admitiria isso para ele, mas estava grávida e apaixonada.

-Droga... – E outro suspiro, mais do que confirmou suas suspeitas.

E ao erguer a cabeça e ver o espelho. Seu reflexo, Temperance Brennan não precisava nem mesmo que Sweets constatasse. Sua aproximação de Parker... E sua...

Ok. Ela desconhecia o que tinha com Booth nesse momento, e admitia, mas seu medo, é que algo desse errado, porque aquelas chances que perdeu antes, se acontecessem de novo, se voltasse no tempo –mesmo sabendo que era um fato cientificamente impossível- seria tudo igual, porque tinha medo...

Booth é protetor como um irmão...

Booth é seu melhor amigo e confidente...

Booth é alguém que poderia contar...

No entanto, agora ela o tinha como seu amante... E tinha medo de perder tudo o que conquistaram até aqui.

Tudo o que construíram, e os transformaram em Bones e Booth. A dupla que soluciona os casos mais complexos... Mais do que parceiros...

* * *

><p>Ah, eu não resisto em fazer o Parker fofo ^^'<p>

Vcs precisam ver é no próximo episódio... XD.

Continuem lendo e comentando

bjo


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 6/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Conversas...<strong>

Ela sentiu frio.

Não apenas o frio da manhã de chuva, mas o frio da ausência do corpo dele.

E aquela era uma das noites de insônia, que Brennan sabia que continuariam. Ele pediu uma conversa, e o que ela mais fazia, era evitar o assunto... Como ele e até Angie diriam, de uma forma indireta.

No entanto, as lembranças da manhã... _Daquela_ manhã, mais precisamente... Invadiram-na. Hoje, mais do que nunca...

_**- Flash Back – **_

_Ela abriu os olhos só pra confirmar que tudo não havia sido um sonho. Que realmente havia acontecido. E seus olhos, assim como seu corpo confirmaram ao avistá-lo, e sentir as mãos fortes envolverem-na. De uma forma reconfortante. Calorosa e receptiva. _

_Sorriu, ao pensar... A forma como ele a abraçava, era até possessiva. _

_Quis ignorar o sol que batia no quarto, e a claridade no ambiente, e se fosse dar uma estimativa, diria que passam das oito da manhã... _

_ -Booth... – Ela o chamou em um sussurro, e não evitou levar a mão ao lado da face dele, e sorrir. Ele estava fingindo que estava dormindo? –Eu sei que está acordado... – Ela disse de um modo que não abria espaço para negar, e ele não segurou o próprio sorriso, aconchegando-a mais ainda em seus braços. –Precisamos trabalhar... – Ela disse, mas queria tanto quanto ele sair dali. _

_ -Ainda é cedo... – Ele falou sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela. E quase arrancando a camiseta de botões que ela usava e repetindo a dose da noite anterior. _

_ -Acho que não é tão cedo Booth. – Brennan insistiu, e nesse instante seu celular tocou na sala. A contra gosto dele e de si própria, ela se levantou e saiu do quarto, para atendê-lo. –Brennan. Oi Angie. Não... Estamos chegando... – Ela falou e involuntariamente sorriu, mas pensou em não dar essa notícia para Ângela agora. Por telefone. –Outro... – E apontou no quarto dele fitando-o. – Booth... _

_Ele não resistiu em apoiar a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na cama para fitá-la. _

_Ela estava incrivelmente sexy com sua camiseta branca que lhe cobria pouco abaixo do quadril, e bem acima dos joelhos. A hipótese de puxá-la de volta para a cama insistentemente em sua cabeça. _

_ -Certo... – Ele falou com uma voz vencida e ela não evitou um pequeno sorriso, e se aproximou para recolher algumas de suas peças de roupa, no entanto, os braços dele envolveram-na e puxaram-na para a cama. Ficando por cima, e ele a fitava com aquele maldito sorriso charmoso. _

_ -Booth! – Ela iria protestar, mas o olhar dele, a fez apenas mirá-lo de volta, intrigada. _

_ -Mais tarde... – Ele se aproximou beijando-a, e enfim resistindo novamente a tentação... _

_**- Fim do Flash Back – **_

Seu celular tocou e ela ficou pelo menos dez segundos encarando o visor.

Não, não era ele.

Mas era a segunda pessoa que ela mais se interessava, claramente de um jeito não-sexual, mas de um modo muito, mas muito importante.

-Oi Angie.

-Hei... – A outra sorriu ante ao cumprimento, mas sua expressão atingiu um baixo nível desconfiado. –Tudo... Bem? – Eram oito da noite, e Ângela sabia que sua melhor amiga provavelmente estaria envolvida em seu atual caso, ou em algo relacionado ao novo livro.

-Sim... – Ela disse de uma forma que a desconfiança se transformou em certeza. –Como está Michael? – Ouvi-la perguntar sobre seu filho sempre a animava, mas Ângela conhecia bem demais Temperance Brennan pra saber que ela queria desviar de um assunto que provavelmente sabia que ela entraria.

-Bem. Você está em casa?

-Estou.

-Como foi a conversa com o pai do seu filho?

A pergunta direta a fez estremecer de leve, e Ângela nunca desejou tanto estar sentada diante da amiga quanto agora. Olhando em seus olhos e dizendo o quanto ela estava errada quanto a esse medo que ela sentia.

Sim. Ela sabia. Porque ela a conhecia.

Acreditava em outra vida, e diria que mesmo sendo tão diferentes, poderiam até ser irmãs de tão próximas.

-Angie...

-Você não falou com ele.

Não era uma pergunta.

-Não...

E ela não queria ouvir essa resposta.

-Brennan...

-O que eu digo Ângela? O que eu faço? Você não tem idéia do quanto... – A voz dela se perdeu. E sim, Ângela sabia o quanto era sério. O quanto é. – Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer... Como agimos, ou como ficamos, entende?

-Querida, ouça seu coração...

-Angie...

-Ok. Esqueça a parte teórica Temperance Brennan! – Ela falou em um tom até severo, a outra continuou ouvindo. –Simplesmente aja de acordo com seus sentimentos ok? – Ela falou impaciente. –Juro, que se não estivesse caindo o mundo lá fora eu iria até aí! – Continuou referindo-se ao temporal forte. –Mas estarei ai amanhã. E vamos conversar.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Papai! – Parker falou pela terceira vez, agora já impaciente. –Se você ficar andando feito uma barata tonta na sala, nós não vamos poder ver o jogo! – Ele disse com uma cara irônica. –Eu não vou poder, já que você pretende furar o chão hoje.

-Seu pai está assim por causa da moça... – O loiro abriu espaço no sofá para seu bisavô Pops se sentar. –E pudera. Ela é um pedaço de mau caminho... E até que enfim você tomou juízo e agiu! – Ele disse de modo severo para o neto. –Fiquei até com medo de não ter te criado bem!

-Não tá ajudando vovô! – Booth disse com um olhar irritado e irônico.

-Não sou eu nem o Parker quem tem que ajudar baixinho. – Ele disse sério. Parker alcançou a bandeja de pipoca e começou a comer. Booth se sentou na poltrona ao lado do avô. –E porque está aqui? Vá atrás dela!

-Ela me evitou o dia todo... – Ele começou. Parker alternou seu olhar de seu pai para seu bisavô. O jogo que assistiam -e ninguém marcava- tornando-se imediatamente desinteressante quando ele enfim entendeu o desfecho do assunto.

-Mas um motivo para ir até lá... – Hank reforçou.

-E o que eu vou dizer... – Booth ainda duvidava.

-Definitivamente eu não te criei direito. – Ele olhou para o avô, que tinha um olhar até cético e suspirou.

-Amanhã eu falo com ela. – Ele disse decidido, mas não convencendo os outros dois. –Bones é uma mulher brilhante, mas certos pontos, mas precisa de mais tempo que uma criança para entender algo... Ou simplesmente aceitar... O que é o caso.

-Bones é legal papai. – Parker reforçou. –Ela entende tudo isso... – Ele disse certo.

-É filho. Eu espero.

-Você ainda é um banana. – Hank comentou e Parker segurou a risada. –Perdendo tempo com todas essas loiras enquanto tinha essa mulher. Como eu disse uma vez, rica, bem-sucedida, gentil e eram só amigos!

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Bom dia! – Brennan sorriu genuinamente assim que abriu a porta e viu o sorriso que Ângela lhe oferecia. Michael em um braço, uma sacola de utensílios para o bebê no ombro, e outra sacola nas mãos.

-Bom dia Angie. – Ela cumprimentou a amiga e fechou a porta atrás de si. –Hei... – E se aproximou do pequeno. Ângela observou-a por um instante. Sabia que além do rosto do seu filho, ela imaginava o seu próprio. Ou própria. Como diria Parker.

-Acho que a gafe de ontem do Parker ainda é noticia. – A artista comentou, e Brennan ajeitou uma parte do sofá que ela depositou o pequeno de forma que ele ficava bastante confortável. E se virou para a amiga. –Quando fomos para o carro, Jack me perguntou se eu tinha certeza pelo menos umas três vezes.

-Ele ficou surpreso. – Ela disse. –Assim como Cam. – Comentou ao se lembrar da surpresa e perda repentina da fala de sua chefa. –Mas eu quero saber, é porque vocês ainda não tiveram uma conversa descente Brennan. E não me olhe dessa forma. – Acrescentou ante ao olhar que parecia até descrente vindo da antropóloga.

* * *

><p>Aí está o sexto cap.<p>

Eu tô muito feliz com os comentários... 13 em Bones definitivamente é o meu número ^^'

**Mikaelly** adoro que vc comente aki e lá XD Capítulo especial pra vc.

E infelizmente uma notícia ruim... Amanhã eu vou viajar e fico o dia todo fora então cap novo só no sábado... Mas não se preocupem pq eu não vou sumir não.

continuem comentando e adorando ^^' até a próxima...


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 7/?

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela viu como um reflexo. Ângela lhe dissera isso, e até mesmo Parker, que tem apenas dez anos de idade, e o olhar dos seus amigos, também não mentiam... Ao olhar para a médica, ela se via ali. A Temperance Brennan, e ele o promotor como se fosse ela e Booth. Eles"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7: Irritação.<span>**

_You're an Angel_

(Você é um anjo)

_Angel, just like you always wanted to be_

(Anjo, assim como você sempre quis ser)

Ela adorava esses momentos em que podia se concentrar, e o fato de ouvir uma música tranquila. A ajudava no processo. No entanto, a letra da música a permitia, mesmo que por alguns instantes pensar em sua situação atual... Ela pegou o mouse e voltou para o início da música.

_Darling, I don't like it when you say_

(Querida, eu não gosto quando você diz)

_Bad things about yourself_

(Coisas ruins sobre si mesma)

_Oh please don't talk that way_

(Por favor, não fale assim)

_You are so beautiful _

(Você é tão bonita)

_I wish you could see what I see_

(Eu queria que você visse o que eu vejo)

É. Definitivamente, agora que prestava atenção na letra...

Sua concentração fora pro espaço. Literalmente, claro. E apoiou a cabeça na testa. No entanto, seus olhos se prenderam no objeto em sua gaveta que estava um pouco aberta.

As meias que Parker lhe dera...

Ela abriu a gaveta e permitiu que o pequeno pedaço de pano ficasse em suas mãos por alguns instantes...

_"O presente como prometi. Pro meu irmão ou irmã.."_

-Bones. – Ela se virou para ver Booth a sua porta, e guardou o objeto novamente na gaveta fechando-a na sequência, e sua atenção agora nele. -... Tudo bem?

-Sim. – Ela disse se levantando. –Alguma novidade sobre caso?

-Ainda não. – Ele falou. –Quer dizer... Eu... Nós. – Ele deu ênfase e uma pequena pausa. –Nós realmente precisamos conversar.

-Booth... – Ela deu alguns passos saindo de onde estava e ele fechou a porta.

-É sério. Precisamos conversar. – Ele repetiu e ela o mirou. _Aqueles_ olhares duraram alguns instantes. Ela quebrou o contato, e pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, ele a segurou pelo pulso puxando-a e forçando seus olhares novamente. –Não fuja de mim...

-Eu não estou fugindo.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou sarcástico. –Por que não é o que parece.

-Booth, eu não quero misturar nossa vida pessoal na profissional. – Ela disse e ele ficou mudo de repente. –Não quero que nós confundamos as coisas-.

-O que aconteceu não foi uma confusão. – Ele disse. O tom levemente irritado.

-Você está confuso agora. – Ela constatou e sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito. –Somos parceiros acima de tudo Booth... Resolvemos casos que ninguém mais consegue resolver... – Um desconfortável e irritante aperto. –Eu não quero perder isso.

-Ótimo. – Ele declarou irritado. –Sejamos parceiros então.

E surpreendendo-a rompeu o contato entre eles.

-Sweets está falando com a atual viúva da vítima. – Ele se virou para a porta. –Vou entrevistar a ex. – E deixou-a sozinha na sala. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e as cabelos, levando-os para trás e sentindo-se extremamente cansada. Não sabia que seria _tão_ difícil.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Por que você tá zangado? – A pergunta de Parker que tinha a luva de baseball em uma mão e a bola que ele instintivamente jogava pra cima e segurava-a ao regressar na outra fez Booth desviar a atenção do transito e encará-lo por alguns instantes.

-Eu não estou zangado. – Declarou.

-Ok. – Ele disse e o fitou com a típica expressão "Booth" que não acredita em uma palavra do que ouve. Ou seja, cética. –E... Por que você não está zangado?

-Parker... – Ele avisou.

-Papai... – Ele insistiu.

E nesse instante o agente comparou o filho com Brennan.

Suspirando de frustração ao olhá-lo nos olhos e ver _aquela_ expressão.

-Não é nada.

-Você brigou com a Bones. – Ele encarou o filho surpreso com a constatação nem um pouco errada.

Por que diabos ele estava perguntando se tinha baixado um vidente e acertado tudo que dissera desde o início da conversa...?

-Não é nada. – Ele repetiu.

-Pra mim parece alguma coisa. – O garoto segurou a bola e jogou-a para a outra mão comentando sem fitá-lo. Como se estivesse completamente desinteressado no assunto. O que logicamente não estava.

-Vamos mudar de assunto? – Booth disse. E Parker viu que não era exatamente uma sugestão. Era como se ele dissesse "Chega. Vamos mudar de assunto agora". E fez um bico despercebido pelo outro. –Como foi o treino?

-Bem. – Ele comentou. –Johann me perguntou sobre o cara que achamos. E o treinador também. – Ele disse olhando pela janela e voltando-se para o pai. –Eu disse que a mãe do meu irmão ou irmã está investigando com o meu pai. E eles são os melhores.

Booth não evitou sorrir orgulhoso por um instante.

-Estamos perto de pegar o culpado. – Ele disse. O interesse de Parker aumentou. –Quando isso acontecer, pode dizer a eles.

-... Ok. E como está a Bones?

Por que ele insistia em perguntar sobre _ela_?

E por que diabos estava pensando ao invés de perguntar isso!

-Por que tanta insistência sobre a Bones?

-Estou feliz. – Ele declarou o óbvio. –Ela vai me dar o que peço a mamãe há anos. – Disse num fio até divertido de voz. E encarou o pai. –Mas você tá emburrado. – Ele voltou ao assunto, e Booth estacionou em seu prédio.

-Olha, hoje é seu último dia comigo essa semana. – Ele falou desligando o carro e fitando-o. –Não quero ficar emburrado com você também.

-Tá bem... – O garoto disse até irritado tirando o próprio cinto e vendo o pai sair para dar a volta e abrir pra ele. –Adultos... O que eu estou dizendo? Os únicos são: pais.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelas Reviews pessoal... A música é <strong>Angel - Sinead O'Connor,<strong> pra quem ouvir e tiver uma espécie de Dejá-vu, não é doidera não pq é da trilha original de Bones. E minha preferida ^^, junto com **Gone - Thirteen Senses**...

^^ adoro quando comentam XD

e respondendo aos comentários...

**Pixel** (Achei que você tinha sumido ^^'. Q bom q voltou... Achei a música, e ela é linda msm. Sou super viciada em Resident ^^' principalmente no filme... Os jogos eu só me dou bem no code Veronica, 4 e 5... Mas eu sei bem como é... Felizmente já terminei a escola... u.u' continue comentando... Téh +...)

**Aline** (Fico tão feliz com os comentários novos q vou lá e coloco um cap novo... ^^ E amanhã eu vou tentar colocar o 8 até as seis da tarde, se eu não tiver é pq fiquei no video game XD. Mas aí eu coloco a noite... ^^' some não. bjo)


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 8/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8: O garoto e a Cientista.<span>**

-Dra. B! – Hodgins a cumprimentou, abraçando-a imediatamente. Brennan retribuiu ao gesto com um sorriso no rosto. –Como vai?

-Bem. E você? – Ela perguntou de volta.

Ele cogitou por um instante perguntar a ela sobre o bebê e felicitá-la, mas conhecia-a muito bem e sabia que no momento certo ela contaria a novidade, e como todos ali, desejavam que ela e Booth enfim se acertassem de vez.

-Bem. E agora feliz. – Ele disse sem esconder o sorriso. –Angie está aqui com Michael.

-Eu sei. – Ela falou. –Estava com Angie há alguns minutos... – E ergueu os olhos para a plataforma. –Alguma novidade?

-Não. O de sempre. – Ele falou. –Cam acabou de dizer que fechamos por hoje. – E olhou no relógio. Ainda eram nove da noite, mas começava a anoitecer e um temporal ameaçava DC. Ele decidiu se apressar para que não pegassem transito. –Vou chamar Angie para irmos. Até mais tarde...

-Até... – Ela disse e vendo-o desaparecer pelo local, entrando na sala da amiga. Subiu a plataforma onde Katheryn ainda se encontrava. –Pensei que já tinha ido pra casa.

-É. Acabei me prendendo aqui mais um pouco. – Ela confessou sem se virar. Sua atenção em um osso da costela, onde encontrou uma pequena fratura. –Encontrei isso hoje, a calcificação indica que é uma fratura que está quase inteiramente recuperada...

-C3. – Brennan falou também observando o ferimento. –Parece pequeno demais para um ferimento a faca, ou bala, mas muito grande para um ferimento de choque.

Ela sentiu o celular no bolso e puxou-o imediatamente. Quase sorrindo com a imagem de Jake, com David.

-Vou mostrar isso a Lily amanhã. – Constatou por fim. –Boa noite Dra. Brennan.

-Boa noite Dra. Novak.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ele evidentemente franziu o cenho ao olhar para o visor de seu celular.

-Booth.

_-Seeley. Sou eu._ – A voz angustiada de Rebecca o fez se levantar imediatamente, e um trovão soou fazendo-o apertar o aparelho nas mãos. A chuva havia se iniciado, ainda fraca, mas que iria se tornar algo maior mais tarde...

-O que houve?

_-Parker iria ficar na casa de Johan essa noite..._ – Ele não sabia que Rebecca andava de um lado para o outro. _–Só que ele sumiu._

-Sumiu? – Booth já estava de pé. A camisa vestida e o celular seguro pelo ombro, enquanto abotoava-a nos pulsos. –Como sumiu Rebecca?

_-Johann disse à mãe que ele iria "resolver uma questão". E saiu pela porta!_ – Ela disse ignorando a voz dele, que saiu ríspida.

-Onde você está?

_-Na casa dos Wilson_. – O sobrenome de Johann era Wilson. E desde que Rebecca recebera o chamado da mãe do garoto, fora para lá. No entanto com o temporal vindo, mal sabia para onde se virar. Optou por enfim ligar para Booth.

-Estou indo pra aí. – Ele disse desligando o aparelho e pegando um paletó. Saiu sem gravata.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Brennan observou Ângela aninhar o filho nos braços e por intuição, a artista ergueu os olhos e sorriu para a amiga.

-E então? – Ela perguntou por fim. E Brennan sabia que o faria. –Falou com o Booth?

Brennan hesitou alguns segundos e Ângela não teve tempo de lhe lançar um olhar incrédulo ou iniciar algum sermão que sabia que entraria por um ouvido e sairia pelo outro, ou seja, seria completamente ignorado, porque Micah, o segurança noturno do Jeffersonian anunciou sua presença na sala da artista.

-Dra. Brennan? – Ela se virou ao ouvir seu nome. –Desculpe incomodá-la, mas... Há um garotinho que diz que é seu filho aqui na porta. – As duas mulheres se encararam. O cenho franzido e a expressão em clara confusão, e seus olhares, voltaram para o homem, que estendera o braço, para que o pequeno e encharcado se aproximasse.

-Parker! – Brennan se levantou num salto, e alcançou o garoto, que até estava um pouco encolhido. Em aparente frio. –O que faz aqui?

-Mamãe! – Ele disse e abraçou-a pela cintura. Brennan olhou surpresa para o homem, mas disse.

-Eu cuido dele, Micah, obrigada. – E este saiu da sala, lançando um aceno de despedida para Ângela. –O que você...? Parker, você está todo molhado! E gelado! – Ela constatou o óbvio, e fechou a expressão para o pequeno assim que ele espirrou.

-Eu queria te pedir uma coisa Bones... – O garoto disse fungando. –Não se separa do meu pai.

Novamente as mulheres se olharam surpresas.

Mas Brennan em especial encantada.

E claro, em choque.

-Parker... – Ela quis dizer algo, mas nada veio a cabeça. –Vem aqui. – E o puxou para mais perto o ajudando a se livrar da grossa jaqueta molhada. –Isso é um assunto complicado... – Optou por contar a verdade. Sempre se sentiu a vontade assim, e mal sabia que Parker a admirava ainda mais por isso. –E seu pai e eu tivemos apenas uma discussão. Nada de mais.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou sorrindo até esperançoso.

-Sério. – Ela garantiu. Ângela havia se levantado.

-Ajude-o a se livrar dessas roupas molhadas, eu vou ver o que consigo. – E saiu da sala. Como Michael estava dormindo, deixou-o no carrinho. Brennan agradeceu-a com o olhar. E Parker encarou a antropóloga agora com um olhar preocupado.

-Como assim "ajude-o a se livrar dessas roupas molhadas"?

-Sem discussão. – Ela disse encarando-o séria, segurou-o pela mão e o guiou até o banheiro. –Você vai tirar essas roupas, ou pode ficar resfriado, e até pegar uma pneumonia. – Ele suspirou. Nesse instante, Bones parecia até sua mãe.

-Mas Bones...

-Vai logo. – E suspirou novamente. Mas obedeceu entrando no banheiro.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica por todo o seu corpo ao ouvir o som do trovão e ser obrigado a entrar na casa dos Wilson assim que pos o pé para fora.

Suspirou frustrado.

No entanto, o celular de Rebecca tocou, e ela atendeu de imediato, surpresa.

-Alô?

_ -Rebecca, sou eu... Temperance Brennan... _

-Olá Dra. Brennan. – Ela cumprimentou-a desajeitada e Booth franziu o cenho assim como a mãe de seu filho. A loira.

_-Desculpe ligar assim, dessa forma, mas eu estou tentando falar com o Booth..._ – Ela balançou a cabeça a fim de não enrolar e continuou. _–É que, Parker está aqui comigo. No Jeffersonian._ – Rebecca olhou surpresa para Booth.

-Parker está com você...? – Ela perguntou confusa, e viu quando ele também se sentiu assim.

-_Sim. Ele está bem, Ângela conseguiu algumas roupas secas pra ele..._

-Vamos buscá-lo. – Rebecca falou já a dois passos da porta.

-_Não... Rebecca. É... Eu imagino que esteja preocupada, mas a chuva está muito forte._ – Ela parou imediatamente. Booth já havia se aproximado e ela colocou na viva-voz. _–Eu não consigo falar com o Booth. Imagino que ele também esteja preocupado... _

-Estou aqui, Bones. – Booth falou, mal sabendo que ela se arrepiara apenas por ouvir a voz dele. –Parker está bem?

_-Sim Booth. Ele está bem... _

-Ele está acordado? – Rebecca perguntou.

_-Está._ – Brennan falou. _–Quer que eu passe pra ele? _

-Por favor.

_-Alô...? _– A voz do garoto soou receosa e até com uma ponta de medo, no entanto, Rebecca respirou aliviada, não que não tivesse acreditado nas palavras de Brennan, mas precisava ouvir a voz do filho. E resistir ao impulso de correr até onde ele estava.

-Parker! – Booth quem falou. –Onde você estava com a cabeça?

_-Desculpe papai. _– Ele pediu sincero, e olhou para Brennan. _–Mas eu precisava falar com a Bones, já que você não falava e não nos víamos há quase uma semana... _

-Filho, você nos assustou. A mim e a sua mãe.

_-Eu estou bem. Desculpe. – Ele pediu. –Mamãe está aí? _

-Estou aqui, Parker. – Rebecca se anunciou, e sorriu. –Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

_-Tenho sim. – Ele disse._ –Bones, Angie e Hodgins também estão presos aqui por causa da chuva_... – O garoto esclareceu. –Ela disse que não há como vir..._

-Realmente não há. – Eles ouviram a voz de Brennan ao fundo. –A chuva está muito forte. É perigoso.

_-Vamos buscá-lo amanhã._ – Rebecca disse.

-Ok. – Parker respondeu.

* * *

><p>Eu não resisto mesmo a um Parker fofo. Até porque acho que é o que eu mais quero na série agora: Mais Ty Panitz e mais cenas dele com a Emily... Li uma fic super linda da interação dos dois e achei maravilhosa msm. pra quem quiser dar uma olhada dpois se chama: The scientist with the child... Tá nos meus favoritos... E tem sequencia... Se quiserem dar uma olhada eu recomendo. Muito mesmo. Já li váarias vezes ^^'...<p>

E respondendo aos coments...

**Pixel** (Sei como é eskola... u.u' tem dias q agente até quer sumir... Mas é assim mesmo. Vc me perguntou sobre essa série, e sabe que eu já ouvi falar? Vou dar uma olhada dpois. Adoro Gossip Girl, só por causa da Blair! Ela é terrível n.n' no bom sentido... Ou não... Vou dar uma olhada dpois e te falo. Até +)

**Aline** (Q bom q não... Adoro vcs aki comg ^^. Me atualizando tbm se eu esquecer d algo... E q bom q vc tá gostando. Até o próximo cap...)

(Leitora nova! Agora sim compensou o cap ^^. Q bom q vc tá gostando ana... Sabe q a Angie é minha personagem preferida e acho q é mais por isso? Adoro o jeito dela com a Brenn é muito fofo msm... Continue lendo e comentando é claro. bjo)


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 9/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9: Dia comum?<span>**

Parker espirrou novamente e Brennan lhe dirigiu um olhar sério e preocupado.

Estendeu a mão, que ele alcançou com a sua, e levou-o até o sofá. Pegou seu cobertor e o jogou sobre o garoto.

-Você ainda está gelado... – Ela disse e ele esfregou o nariz, fazendo-a franzir o cenho novamente.

-Eu tô com frio... – Ele constatou o óbvio e deu outro espirro. Brennan se sentou ao seu lado e o puxou para um abraço.

-Vou aquecer você. – Ela jogou a coberta sobre eles e Parker escorou em seu peito, aceitando os gestos com agrado dela esfregando o cobertor em seus braços a fim de aquecê-lo.

-Bones... – Ele começou receoso e angulou a cabeça olhando para cima. Pra ela. –Você ainda vai me dar um irmãozinho né? – Acrescentou após alguns segundos: – Ou irmãzinha.

-Claro que vou. – Ela disse em aparente confusão. –Parker, você veio até aqui, apenas pra me perguntar isso?

-Sim... E não. – Ele disse. –Eu tô feliz que vou ganhar um irmão ou irmã... Muito. – Enfatizou fazendo-a sorrir. E sorrindo também. –Só que... Eu não quero que você e o papai sejam brigados... – Ela imaginou que por um instante ele se referisse a ele mesmo, pelo fato de não passar tanto tempo com o pai quanto gostaria.

-Seu pai e eu somos parceiros acima de tudo Parker. – Ela esclareceu a maior verdade que tinha. –Vamos ter um bebê nosso, e sim, isso é algo novo... Importante, mas eu nunca deixaria você e seu pai longe dessa criança. – Ela falou olhando-o nos olhos e ele sorriu abertamente. –Eu sei como é estar afastado de alguém que se ama... Eu nunca permitirei que aconteça o mesmo com seu irmão. – Ela disse. –Ou irmã. – Acrescentou assim como ele.

-É por isso que eu gosto muito de você Bones! – Ele declarou e ela o mirou com adoração. Era óbvio para ele, mas visivelmente não era pra ela. – Sabe... Eu até que gostava da Hannah, mas eu te disse que você não namorar o papai porque trabalhavam juntos era um motivo idiota, não disse?

-Sim... Disse. – Ela falou com um sorriso lembrando-se das palavras dele no Dinner.

-E você é a pessoa certa pro meu pai! – Ele sorriu de novo, surpreendendo-a pela milésima vez aquela noite. Ele quis que seu pai e sua mãe se acertassem, mas um dia percebeu que seria amado por ambos como filho, e que ambos se amariam de uma forma amigável. Por ele. No entanto, ela franziu o cenho assim que ele virou o rosto e espirrou alto. –Desculpe. – Parker esfregou convulsivamente o nariz.

-Vou pedir um chá quente pra você... – Ela falou ameaçando se levantar. –Volto já. – Completou assim que o viu fungar pronto para outro espirro.

Brennan saiu de sua sala até um pouco apressada, e parou em meio-caminho ao ouvir o chamado de Ângela, em seu escritório.

-Hei. Tudo bem? – Angie perguntou fitando-a. – Parker está bem?

-Está. – Ela disse. –Mas ele está espirrando muito. – Ela contou. –Vou pegar um chá pra ele...

-Leve um chocolate quente. – Ângela se levantou, e olhou para Hodgins. –Jack eu volto já.

-Ok.

A artista acompanhou a amiga até a cozinha do Instituto, e pegou uma caneca, arrumando um para si também e entregando outro para Brennan.

-Você não quer?

-Não. – Ela disse. –Estou com o estômago revirado... – Ela contou. –Efeitos negativos da gravidez... – E deu um pequeno sorriso. Ângela sorriu, mas falou séria.

-Você precisa se cuidar... – Advertiu-a. – Qualquer coisa chame a mim ou o Hodgins.

-Tá. – Brennan já havia alcançado a porta, e Ângela sorriu contente de vê-la preocupada com Parker. Era um bom sinal. Não... Era um ótimo sinal. –Aqui... – Ela quase riu da careta de Parker, que provavelmente não gostava de chá, e o rosto dele se iluminou ao ver que era seu liquido preferido... Seu doce preferido. –Está quente.

-Bones! – O garoto alcançou a caneca, satisfeito e bebeu um pouco batendo os lábios, aparentemente estava quente.

-Está quente! – Ela repetiu, mas ele sorriu sapeca, e bebeu mais.

-Acha que o papai vai ficar zangado comigo? – Ele perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Acho que preocupado. – Ela disse e ele até assentiu. –Agora beba, pra você dormir. São quase duas da manhã.

Parker sorriu e obedeceu. Brennan havia se livrado de seu, sobretudo, e havia se sentado em sua cadeira. Ele olhou pra ela intrigado.

-Você não vai dormir?

-Não. _Você_ precisa descansar. – Ela disse olhando para seu computador. Parker franziu o cenho e se levantou. Brennan o olhou, confusa e ele segurou sua mão.

-Não _vou_ dormir e você ficar acordada Bones. – As palavras dele não abriam espaço para discussão, e ela viu uma semelhança mais que familiar com Booth E se levantou. –Vamos dormir.

-Parker...

-Sem discussão. – Ele repetiu as palavras dela que lhe dissera na porta do banheiro quando não queria se trocar. Ela arqueou a cabeça de lado estudando-o. – Não quero que a mãe do meu irmão ou irmã não descanse. Papai me disse uma vez que, mulheres grávidas precisam descansar.

Ela sorriu e sentou-se no sofá escorando no braço deste. Parker escorou-se nela como estava quando tentou aquecê-lo e puxou a coberta em ambos.

-Parker? – Ela chamou-o aparentemente confusa ao sentir que ele puxava seu braço e o abraçava, de forma que ela não poderia sair dali sem ter um pouco de trabalho.

-Pra você não fugir. – Ele esclareceu óbvio. –Papai disse que é teimosa.

E ele constantemente a fazia perder a fala.

Já era rotina.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Consegui algo importante! – Hodgins anunciou ao ver Ângela na porta da sala de Brennan.

-Shhh! – Ângela levou a mão à boca do marido a fim de silenciá-lo. –Fale baixo. Ou vai acordá-lo. – Ela pediu e apontou para o sofá, e ele sorriu assim como ela ao ver a cena.

Brennan e Parker dormiam e estavam provavelmente no enésimo sono.

Deviam ser umas seis da manhã. Hodgins foi verificar uma coisa que o deixara na dúvida, e Ângela aproveitou para pegar um café, no entanto, ao olhar para a sala da amiga, estacou e devia estar ali há alguns minutos.

-Aí está uma coisa que não se vê todo dia... – Ele comentou sorrindo.

Parker estava escorado em Brennan. As posições como na noite anterior. Ela no braço do sofá, e ele nela, e ainda segurando o seu braço, para mantê-la ali.

Ângela e Hodgins se viraram a tempo de ver Cam chegando, e se fitaram ao perceber que a chefa havia feito uma de suas típicas expressões frustradas.

E se aproximaram.

-Oi. Alguma novidade no caso?

-Oi. Sim. – Hodgins falou. –Eu descobri de quem é o anel que Parker encontrou e de quem é o verdadeiro.

-Isso é uma boa notícia. – Cam elogiou. –O que faz aqui Ângela?

-Oh, eu fui buscar um café, mas vou voltar pra casa antes que esfrie mais... – A artista falou dando meia volta, mas estacou e se virou para Hodgins e Cam. –Pensando bem, eu vou ficar, ou vocês vão querer acordar a Brenn, e fazê-la voltar ao trabalho.

-A Dra. Brennan está aqui?

-Sim. – Foi Hodgins quem falou. –Ficamos presos por causa da chuva ontem... Principalmente a Dra. B.

-E Booth? – Cam perguntou.

-Esse aí já deve estar chegando! – Hodgins.

-Ok. Digam a Dra. Brennan sobre-.

-Nada disso Cam. – Ângela a cortou de imediato, e ela fitou a artista surpresa. –É por isso que eu disse que ia ficar. Vocês não vão incomodar a Brenn. Pelo menos não antes das sete ou oito. Ela e Parker estão dormindo, e eu acho que a última vez que ela dormiu tão bem assim... – Ela comentou mais para si do que para o marido e a chefa. –Ok. Deixa pra lá. Nada de incomodar a Brennan.

-Eu ouvi Parker?

-Longa história... – Hodgins murmurou e se virou para a porta onde Lily e Katheryn chegavam. –Bom dia!

-Bom dia... – Elas cumprimentaram em uníssono.

-Que bom que estão aqui. – Ângela exclamou. –O trabalho pode esperar alguns minutos... Quero que conheçam meu filhote.

-Ele está aqui?

-Está sim! – A artista sorriu.

* * *

><p>Desculpem atualizar só agora gente... Mas é que eu fiquei muito ocupada nesse domingo, e são duas da manhã e eu tô aki escrevendo um novo cap... n.n' como diria minha irmã: "Tem tempo, hein?" kkk<p>

mas espero que curtam, pq eu curti.

até o próximo cap.

ou seja, até amanhã.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 10/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10: Dia mais que comum!<span>**

Rebecca e Booth se olharam com expressões curiosas. As sobrancelhas juntas, mas um pequeno sorriso em ambos ao ouvirem a larga risada de Parker.

E pararam na porta assim como Ângela havia feito há quase duas horas e ficaram olhando para as pessoas dentro da sala. Brennan, Ângela e Parker estavam sentados no sofá da sala da antropóloga. O garoto no meio das duas mulheres, e Angie com o pequeno Michael nos braços. Hodgins na cadeira da escrivaninha, a frente dos quatro, e uma expressão e gestos que aparentemente contavam um evento ou fato divertido.

Parker riu novamente.

Booth observou que ela havia acabado de lhe entregar uma caneca, e ele tinha o cobertor envolta de si, mesmo estando sentado e olhou para Brennan rindo.

Ambos repararam que o garoto tinha um bigode de chocolate.

-... Hei... – Hodgins foi o primeiro a notar os dois na porta, e se levantou. Brennan depositou sua caneca na mesa de centro e também se levantou. Parker e Ângela, apenas angularam a cabeça.

-Oi. – Rebecca foi a primeira a se pronunciar. –Bom dia a todos... – Meio sem-graça.

-Mamãe! – O garoto abandonou sua caneca na mesinha também e saltou para os braços da mãe. Ela o abraçou apertado. –Papai! – Brennan já havia notado a presença de Booth antes mesmo de Parker correr para os seus braços.

-Parker, o que deu em você? – Rebecca havia se aproximado do filho, e não resistira em lhe perguntar o porquê dele ter desaparecido daquela forma na noite anterior. Booth desviou o olhar de Temperance para o pequeno, também esperando uma resposta.

-Eu precisava falar com a Bones, mãe... – Ele disse. De repente o chão da sala se tornou muito interessante.

-Qualquer coisa que precisasse falar com ela, eu tenho certeza que podia esperar no dia seguinte, filho.

-No momento não podia papai. – O garoto disse olhando-o profundamente, e depois desviou o olhar para Brennan. –Mas agora eu sei que sim... – E olhou para a mãe. –Desculpe.

-Vamos pra casa... – Rebecca falou e franziu o cenho. –Onde conseguiu essas roupas? – Ela perguntou não reconhecendo as vestes do filho. Uma calça e blusa de moletom cinza, com alguns desenhos na frente e atrás.

-Bones e Angie me deram. – Ele disse olhando para as roupas.

-As dele estavam... – Brennan enfim falou. – _Estão_ encharcadas.

-E eu nem sei como agradecer. – Rebecca disse sorrindo educadamente.

-Não é necessário. – Ela falou. –Pra mim foi muito satisfatória a companhia do Parker. – Disse sincera, Ângela e Hodgins sorriram, e Booth surpreendeu-se assim como Rebecca, mas sorriu também.

-E como se diz Parker? – Ela perguntou fitando o filho.

-Ow. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou de Brennan. –Obrigado Bones.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ela ergueu alguns papéis a altura dos olhos e se virou para o computador.

As evidencias lhes levavam cada vez mais próximos do culpado, e ela queria confirmar se não havia deixado nada passar. No entanto, não sabia que depois que Parker fosse embora a sensação de que o tempo passasse tão devagar seria real e não uma impressão.

Brennan virou-se para uma mensagem no seu celular.

_'Onde você está?' _

Era Ângela.

_'Em minha sala. '_ Ela respondeu. _'Está tudo bem?'_

_'Sim. '_ Ângela volveu. _'Alguma novidade...? E não querida, não é sobre o caso. Não o caso de assassinato, mas o seu caso com o Booth. '_

Ainda se impressionava com a capacidade da amiga de lê-la, antes mesmo que algo fosse dito. Ou não..._'Angie!'_

_'Estou on-line. '_ A artista respondeu ignorando provavelmente uma chamada que Brennan faria pela resposta nada discreta e direta. Também bastante curiosa.

-Oi... – Brennan a cumprimentou ao clicar em seu notebook diante dela, e ainda sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha em seu escritório, dirigiu seu típico olhar descrente a Ângela. –Preciso parar de responder suas mensagens... - Ela comentou sem segurar seu próprio meio sorriso.

_-Não..._ – Angie comentou de forma divertida. _–Você não conseguiria._ – E riu. Gesto acompanhado por sua melhor amiga. _–Acabei de falar com Lily e ela me disse que não há novidades no caso... Por isso estou perguntando, depois que o Parker foi embora, você falou com o Booth?_

-Estou esperando por ele... – Ela começou. Queria fugir apenas um pouco.

_-Para...?_ – Ângela atiçou.

-Para um interrogatório. – Disse em meio a um suspiro. Devia saber que Ângela não desistiria. E por reflexo fechou os olhos.

_-Brennan!- _Porque ela também a conhecia._ -Eu não acredito!  
><em>

-O quê? –Ela perguntou tentando soar natural. O que claramente não funcionou. –É o nosso trabalho Angie. E eu não sei porque você insiste que eu fale com o Booth...

-_E quantas vezes você vai esperar que **ele** fale com você?_

-...

_-Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que está fugindo do assunto com ele, assim como está fugindo comigo Brenn. – _E sua suspeita foi confirmada já que ela não contra-argumentou._ –Querida, eu conheço você. O que está te afligindo? _

-Eu... – Ela começou receosa, e suspirou. Ângela conhecia-a tão bem. Melhor que ela mesma até. E tinha razão, porque havia algo que a estava afligindo. Assustando-a. –Eu estou com medo Angie. – Ela por fim falou. Ângela lhe dirigiu uma expressão um pouco confusa e ela continuou. –Ter o Booth como homem, pode significar perdê-lo como parceiro, amigo... E... Eu estou com medo.

_-Brenn..._ – Ângela enfim entendeu.

Quando se tratava de Temperance Brennan, criar laços era um processo complicado.

Ela mesma sabia o quanto tempo levou até conseguir se sentir amiga dela. Até ser retribuída. E ainda assim, levou mais tempo para que ela acreditasse que não iria perdê-la. Que ela não iria a lugar algum...

E quando se concretiza esse laço, não é como qualquer outro. Não é apenas por medo de rompê-lo, mas ela sempre tem medo de modificá-lo. Talvez sua experiência pessoal tenha lhe feito uma mulher exigente no trabalho e no termo anti-social, mas ela mal sabia o quanto é fiel a uma amizade.

E não há maior exemplo que Booth.

-Não quero perder tudo o que construímos até aqui. – Ela confessou. –Eu... Eu sinto algo pelo Booth, Angie, você está certa. – E sim, ela estava. Não queria admitir, mas é verdade. -... Mas não quero perder tudo o que temos antes disso. Não quero que ele veja uma obrigação comigo como viu com Rebecca que esperava Parker...

_-Você sabe que é diferente... _

-Não Angie, eu não sei. – E realmente não sabia.

Ângela a mirou de forma que beirava ao frustrado.

Como ela não podia saber?

Só ela não via...

_-Querida, você e o Booth sempre tiveram uma ligação. E você sabe disso. _– Acrescentou para enfatizar o ponto. _–E não é só isso... Vocês têm algo que... Que poucos tem. Algo mágico, especia_l. – Ela sorriu. _–E eu não brinquei ao dizer que poderia cantar "Aleluia" quando me contou que passaram a noite juntos._

-Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer...

_-Quer dizer que demorou._ – Ela falou. _–E muito. Pra vocês dois...  
><em>

-Ângela... - Outro meio sorriso. Angie podia ser um pouco hiperativa as vezes, mas estava certa. Muito certa.

_-Ok._ – A artista sorriu. _–Fale com o Booth, Brenn. Diga como se sente._

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Eu não o matei.

-Você já disse isso. – Brennan a lembrou e Booth balançou a cabeça sentando-se ao seu lado na sala de interrogatório. –Mas me diga Kaleigh, por que se separaram?

Ela sorriu sem humor.

-Francis não é exatamente o tipo de homem pelo qual uma mulher vê um futuro bom...

-Eu não sei o que isso significa. – Brennan disse olhando para Booth.

-Traficante... Assassino... Bandido. Isso não te diz nada? – A mulher falou e ela deu de ombros. –Eu o amava, - e levou a mão à barriga respirando fundo. Brennan franziu o cenho. –Mas ele não se importava com o futuro. Ou nós dois. Apenas com o dinheiro.

-Ele te traia? – Booth perguntou. –Com a atual, Carla Vega.

-Não. Ele conheceu Carla depois de dois meses da nossa separação. E se casaram... – A mulher disse. –Isso é tudo, eu posso ir?

-Só mais uma pergunta. – Booth falou. –O anel. O anel que ele te deu...?

-Eu não o tenho mais. – Ela o cortou. –Devolvi para a família McReary. Mais precisamente para a mãe dele, que vai precisar pro tratamento de câncer...

-Ok. Isso é tudo, obrigado. – Booth falou se levantando e alcançando a porta.

-Espera. – Brennan pediu e a mulher se virou para fitá-la. –Está grávida de quantos meses? Três...?

Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Kaleigh, que tinha a mesma expressão surpresa que o agente. Brennan, no entanto tinha sua conhecida face que esperava pela resposta.

No caso a confirmação da verdade...

-Como você...? - Que ela claro, estava certa.

-Eu posso ver pelo modo que você anda. – Ela disse simplesmente. –E... Eu sei como são os enjôos. Você sentiu um a alguns minutos.

-Está grávida do seu ex. – Aquilo não era uma pergunta. Ele fechou a porta e voltou seu olhar para a mulher. Sua expressão indicava que ele estava certo. –Mas...

-Sim. Eu dormi com meu ex. E engravidei. Isso não significa que eu o matei.

-Isso é verdade Booth. – Brennan concordou. –Até porque isso pode acabar com a idéia da divisão de bens do divórcio...

-Não. – Booth sorriu. –Mas significa que a atual esposa, também pode ser nossa assassina, Bones.

* * *

><p>Hum... Ta aí o cap. Espero comentários...<p>

**Pixel** (Sabe q eu tbm já fui comparada com a Blair, nesse sentido? As vezes eu sou meio vingativa... ^^' Mas fazer o q? Os genes... Ah, tem continuação do The Scientist With Child, The Stalker of Dead Person e The Anger in The Mother. Caraca. Li tantas vezes q até decorei! ^^)

Comentem... E até o próximo cap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 11/12

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11: Mais do que parceiros.<span>**

_ Sometimes I rush to get right to the end_

(Às vezes me apresso para chegar até o fim)

_I know I'll get to this place when I feel _

(Eu sei que vou chegar a este lugar em que eu sinto )

_the time is Right_

(é a hora certa)

_Sometimes I think that I know what I'm all about_

(Às vezes eu penso que eu sei que estou entendendo)

_But when I look inside I can see the _

(Mas quando eu olhar para dentro eu posso ver)

_truth come out_

(a verdade sair_)_

_Sometimes I try to go on_

(Às vezes eu tento ir)

_I know it's wrong_

(Eu sei que é errado)

_Cos__ when I see your eyes_

(Porque quando eu olho em seus olhos)

_I can see the flame is gone, gone, gone_

(Eu posso ver que a chama se foi, foi, foi)

-Booth? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver Brennan a porta de seu escritório e desligou o computador. A música que não saía da sua cabeça, estava lhe servindo apenas para prendê-lo por ali, obrigando-o a esquecer do interrogatório a Carla Vega.

-Bones. Oi. – Ele se levantou e sorriu, ela o imitou no gesto e ficaram assim por alguns segundos, apenas se olhando. –Ah... Pronta?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Como está o Parker?

-Bem. – Ele sorriu. –Ele começou a se resfriar, mas até hoje a tarde estava bem melhor. – Booth pegou o casaco e os dois caminharam juntos para a saída do prédio. Lado a lado. Ao chegarem enfim ao estacionamento, ele perguntou o mais tranquilo que pode, ou seja, nem um pouco. -... Como... Você está?

-Bem.

Ela não havia registrado...

-Não Bones. – Ele parou imediatamente fazendo-a parar também para encará-lo confusa. –Como... Você e o nosso filho estão?

Brennan o mirou por alguns segundos.

Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo, maravilhosa a sensação que aquelas palavras ditas por ele a afetavam.

Ela não percebeu que seus olhos não perdiam um traço do rosto dele, e da seriedade e simplicidade daquela pergunta, no entanto... Ela era Temperance Brennan...

-Estamos bem.

-Ótimo. – Ele sorriu, e continuaram a caminhar para o carro. Ela agradeceu a ele, que lhe tinha aberto a porta e deu a volta para ir para o motorista, e ele a mirou. Para ela, o lado de fora, tornando-se imensamente interessante, e seu olhar se prendendo em algo além dali...

Na verdade a mente dela estava nas últimas palavras dele...

Por que eram reais...

... Por que eram simplesmente...

"_Você_ e o _nosso_ filho".

Booth franziu o cenho ao desviar seus olhos para ela, que sorriu...

"Você e o _nosso filho_"...

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Brennan.

_-Oi. Sou eu Katheryn... É uma hora ruim? _

-Não... – Brennan falou e inclinou a cabeça para tentar acompanhar o raciocínio do parceiro que estava dentro da sala de interrogatórios com Carla Vega. –Booth está com a Sra. McReary.

_-É..._ – Ela ouviu a voz de Katheryn do outro lado da linha. _–Booth pediu pro Jake verificar uma coisa, ele está aqui agora._ – Brennan assentiu. _–Ele estava suspeitando da Sra. Vega, mas além dos anéis, não teríamos nada para comparar. Agora temos. _

-O que Dra. Novak?

-_Quando ela o matou, ela deslocou o pulso._ – Brennan sorriu. _–Cam verificou o estado do crânio, e de acordo com a montagem da Lily, o ferimento no rosto foi causado por uma pancada forte. Uma mão fechada... Mas de acordo com o formato..._

-... Uma pancada de mau jeito. – Brennan completou e Katheryn concordou. –Bom trabalho Dra. Novak, mas o que o agente Kerter descobriu?

_-O local onde a Sra. Vega estava..._ – Ela ouviu um barulho de alguns papéis. _–Obrigada Lily... Aqui. Espera._

-O que foi?

_-São duas quadras do campo onde o filho do Booth encontrou o corpo..._ _Mas não é só isso Dra. Brennan. Ele estava pedindo o divórcio. Nossa vítima estava pedindo o divórcio, só que era tudo em perfeito sigilo. Ele não queria saber... Mesmo que fosse perder tudo..._

-Não queria perder mais nada...

_ -O quê? _

-Nada. Bom trabalho. Ligue se tiver mais novidades.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ela sorriu e ergueu o copo de suco e ele o seu de wisky e brindaram.

-Foi muito bom mesmo...

-É. – Ela concordou.

-Então outro brinde a solução do caso. – Ângela falou ao lado da mesa e Booth e Brennan assentiram. Todos ergueram os copos novamente em outro brinde. –Ah, e a Lily, Kat e Jake, claro. Os futuros...

-Ok. – Lily interrompeu Ângela que riu. –Já sabemos no que isso vai dar. – E as duas trocaram olhares cúmplices.

-No quê? – Cam perguntou curiosa.

-Em algo como... – Jake tentou dar algum efeito, mas não encontrou as palavras.

-Que vamos pensar depois. – Katheryn falou segurando seu braço. –Até amanhã pessoal.

-Até.

E os três saíram.

-Ainda não entendi. – Brennan comentou franzindo o cenho e olhando para Ângela. Booth tinha uma expressão desconfiada, e a artista sorriu com todos os olhares nela.

-Nem tentem. – Ela falou rindo e bebendo um pouco de seu refrigerante. –Vai dar dor de cabeça.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Eles caminhavam pela rua do restaurante lado a lado, assim que acabaram de se despedir de Ângela, que foi a última a sair. Brennan tinha as mãos nos bolsos e Booth estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com o silencio. Ele se virou para a parceira para dizer algo, mas nada saiu.

Ela, no entanto, quem começou.

-Eu quero arriscar. – Brennan disse surpreendendo-o pelas palavras e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. –Quero dar uma chance... Mesmo que signifique perder você...

-Bones, você nunca-.

-Não Booth. Deixe-me terminar. – Ela respirou fundo, e continuou. –Você me ensinou muitas coisas... Me fez voltar a crer em algo que eu não sabia mais que era real... E... Você é a pessoa mais especial na minha vida... Isso não é uma mentira...

-Mas...?

-Mas... – Ela abriu a boca para falar, e virou o rosto para não encará-lo. –Você é meu melhor amigo, meu parceiro, e... Agora pai do meu filho. Nosso filho. – Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo. –E... Eu tenho medo de perder você... Você é muito importante pra mim, Booth.

-Você não vai me perder. – Ele garantiu. E deu um passo a frente. Pra ela. –Eu nunca consegui me afastar de você. Eu tentei... Mas nunca consegui... – E deu mais um passo, suas bocas a meros centímetros. –Por que eu te amo, Temperance...

Ela sorriu.

Como Angie diria, aquele sorriso reservado única e exclusivamente para ele.

-Mais do que parceiros...?

-Sempre...

E os sorrisos se dissiparam apenas quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram...

* * *

><p>Uxa! Q capítulo difícil... u.u'<p>

Perdão por terminar assim, mas é que... foi realmente difícil. o desfecho do caso, e enfim a tão esperada "conversa"... Bom, quem sabe não tem um efeito de continuação... ^^' Ok, deixa pra lá, foi só algo que passou pela cabeça... Bom, eu queria que a FIC fosse mais longa, mas esse é o penúltimo capítulo...Por favor... Não me matem!

Mas comentem XD

**Pixel** (Não é só vc que gosta de reticências não... ^^' Viu como eu terminei? XD... Continue comentando, e espero que esteja gostando... Até ^^)

**Nanda Kaulittz** (Muito obrigada! Fique até sem graça... ^^ Q bom q vc tá gostando... Continue comentando... Até o próximo cap Nanda.)

**VeehGomes** (Q bom! :D Continue adorando! ^^)

**Camila** (Perdão pela demora Camila, mas espero q o cap compense!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Ossos da aproximação...

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones/Minha versão da sétima temporada, após "The change in the game"

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^ - contém spoilers...

**Classificação:** K/T

Desclaimer: A série Bones não me pertence, mas eu acho que vou virar antropóloga forense e cometer o crime perfeito contra Hart Hanson, porque ele já tá folgando em nos fazer esperar até setembro!

**Capítulos**: 12/12

**Completa:** SIM

**Sinopse:** "Ela sabia exatamente como queria sua vida... Com Booth, mas ela sabia também que estava arriscando tudo, e que se perdesse... Não conseguiria ao menos sentir mais nada"...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12: Ossos da aproximação.<span>**

Tudo bem que ficar sozinho ajudava a pensar, mas nesse momento, para Seeley Booth, aquilo só era o efeito colateral de sua desgraça. Sim... Essa palavra mesma. E Com "D" maiúsculo.

O fato é que ele geralmente se sentiria confortável com tudo o que acontecera com ele... Mas...

Nesse caso, sabia que era diferente.

A razão de tudo? Temperance Brennan. Bones.

Outro suspiro. Outra palavra que não vale a pena mencionar... E consequentemente outra garrafa.

Ok. As coisas deviam ao menos estar indo bem, ainda mais depois de um "_eu te amo_" seguido por uma intensa noite... Acontece, que assim que ele acordou teve a impressão que fora apenas um sonho.

Exceto que o perfume dela...

-Merda.

-Pai! Olha o linguajar! – Ele devia mesmo estar um lixo. Parker quem lhe chamava a atenção agora. A voz do garoto vinda da cozinha o fez agir simplesmente como se tivessem trocado de identidade... Como se Parker fosse o pai e ele o filho. –Que foi?

Ele se virou para o pequeno escorado no batente da porta e soltou outro suspiro.

-Eu não tinha idéia do quanto, essa minha expressão é irritante.

-Legal. – Parker comentou sem deixar de sorrir. –Agora você quer parar de olhar pro teto e xingar e ir logo falar com a Bones? – A forma tão normal como o garoto dissera o fez inclinar a cabeça. –E vai logo, antes que o Pops chame sua atenção também.

-Tá... – Ele se levantou ainda irritado. –Mas eu volto logo.

-Ok. – Parker levou as mãos às costas do pai e o empurrou em direção à porta. –Vai logo!

-Mas e se ela não-.

-Vai! – Parker o cortou e assim que ele saiu o garoto fechou a porta e sorriu. –Agora eu posso jogar em paz. – E bateu as mãos olhando para a TV, onde seu jogo pausado o aguardava.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ele sorriu bobamente ao olhar para a sala de Brennan enquanto ela erguia a altura dos olhos o par de meias que Parker lhe presenteara alguns dias atrás, e os colocou na palma das mãos permitindo-se sorrir. E ele sorriu também...

E assim como Parker fizera com ele mais cedo escorou na parede, observando a sala dela.

Observando-a.

-Se você ficar aí, não vai poder falar com ela.

Booth se virou para a dona da voz, rindo ao ver que sua companhia também tinha um sorriso.

-Definitivamente dá pra te confundir com a Angie. – Booth falou e Lily suspirou.

-É... E definitivamente Angie e eu temos problemas parecidos. – E o fitou de forma cética. Ele disfarçou. –Vai logo falar com a futura Katheryn, futuro Jake. – Booth riu, e ela se virou saindo. –Até amanhã.

-Até... – Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as palavras de Lily e se concentrar. E Brennan se virou surpresa ao vê-lo na sua porta. –Hei.

-Booth. O quê... – Ela colocou o par de meias de volta na gaveta e voltou a fitá-lo.

-Você foi embora. – Ele falou antes que ela reformulasse a pergunta e se aproximou. –Não me diga que vai continuar assim Bones... Não me diga que depois do que conversamos você ainda tem medo...

-Eu tenho. – Ela falou direta, olhando-o nos olhos. –Eu... Nós construímos tudo o que temos durante esse tempo, e não quero que isso acabe porque agora temos um relacionamento.

-Então não deixe acabar...

-Não é assim tão fácil... – Ela fechou os olhos para ignorar os dele e ele se aproximou ainda mais, beijando-a.

-Eu te amo. – E repetiu as palavras de ontem a noite, causando o efeito de "dejá vu". E ela o abraçou. Então ele continuou. –Não diga que não sente nada Bones, porque eu sei que é mentira.

-Você me ensinou... – Ela falou após alguns segundos e se afastou para fitá-lo. –Você me ensinou todos esses sentimentos Booth, e... Eu... – Ela pensou um pouco e se virou ficando de costas para ele. –Eu me sinto querida quando estou com Ângela, conversar com ela me faz bem... Uma irmã... Que eu nunca tive...

-Sim...

-Hodgins também. Ainda mais depois do que passamos... – Ela falou e não o viu estremecer de leve. –Cam e eu logicamente somos diferentes, mas ela também é uma amiga...

-Bones...

-Parker é uma criança maravilhosa, e eu sei que ele também será um ótimo irmão. – Ela sorriu e então se virou para ele. –Você e tudo o que eu te disse que é, Booth. Meu amigo, meu parceiro, tudo... E agora... Eu... O que eu sinto é especial, é importante...

-Você...?

-Quando você está comigo, é como se mais nada importasse... – Ela falou ignorando-o. – Quando você vai embora, eu não paro de pensar em você ou quando vamos estar juntos de novo. Quando nós saímos juntos, eu você e Parker, eu fico pensando quando o faremos de novo... Então... Se for isso que é amar, então sim, Booth. Eu te amo.

-... – Ele perdeu a fala, e permitiu-se sorrir novamente. Aquele sorriso bobo de quando ela dissera: "Eu estou grávida. Você é o pai". E viu quando ela fechou os olhos. Sabia como as coisas eram para Brennan, e não se demorou em erguer o braço e puxá-la para um abraço. –Sei como você lida com as coisas Bones, eu conheço você. E é por isso que eu te amo... Vamos estar juntos...

-Sempre... – Ela completou erguendo o olhar para ele. Sorriram e então se beijaram.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Parker angulou a cabeça e sorriu.

Era engraçado ver como as coisas estavam agora, dado o tempo que levaram pra progredir. Ele lembrava de sua conversa com Brennan no Royal Dinner, que ele queria uma "namorada pro papai" e "piscina pro Parker" perguntou a eles porque não podiam namorar... E ela respondeu que era porque trabalhavam juntos e ele disse o que claro, lhe veio à cabeça: é um motivo idiota.

E era mesmo.

Onde já se viu...? Ângela e Hodgins são casados... E trabalham juntos.

-Que sorriso é esse? – Ele se virou para a morena, que o olhou desconfiado.

-Nada, nada... – O garoto disfarçou e comeu um pouco da sua pipoca. Ângela acompanhou seu olhar e viu ao longe Brennan e Booth. A mão dele na cintura dela enquanto ambos estavam com Hodgins – que tinha Michael no colo – e tinham uma conversa.

-Vamos, confesse. – Ela insistiu.

-Eu tava pensando... – Ele se virou para Ângela pra que ela o acompanhasse no raciocínio. –Se a Bones e o papai se gostam há tanto tempo, porque estão juntos só agora? – Angie sorriu. Estava calculando... –Sabe, eu gostava da Hannah, mas...

-É. Eu entendo. – Ângela concordou, e ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la. –Exceto a parte de gostar da Hannah.

E riram.

-Mas... – Parker voltou a falar depois de alguns segundos. –O que acontece agora?

-Agora? – Ângela lhe deu um olhar misterioso e viu quando os amigos e o marido se aproximavam. –Agora você deixa que aconteça. – Ela falou apenas para o garoto ouvir, e ele sorriu.

**_- Flash Back – _**

_ -Você não precisa ter uma conversa comigo como a Hannah teve, Bones. Eu já gosto de você. –Brennan se surpreendeu e Booth sorriu com as palavras do filho, e então o garoto enfim se virou para encará-la. –Que coisa é essa? _

_ -É uma réplica do Neandertal. – Ela falou se aproximando do vidro. _

_ -Ah, quase me esqueci. – Parker bateu a mão na testa e desceu do banco em que estava. –Tenho uma coisa pra você... – Ele falou e Brennan olhou para Booth, que deu de ombros já que sabia tanto quanto ela. O garoto pegou a mochila no sofá ao lado do pai e abriu-a pegando uma sacola e estendendo-a a Brennan. –Agora que você é da família, precisa ter também. _

_Ela teve certeza que perdera a fala instantaneamente e Parker sorriu esperando que ela abrisse o presente, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir um abraço apertado vindo da antropóloga. _

_ -Obrigada. _

_ -Mas você nem abriu o presente. _

_ -Eu não preciso abrir o presente já sei que vou gostar... – Ela sorriu e ele também. _

_Brennan então abriu a sacola e o embrulho, e riu ao ver um par de meias idênticas as que Parker e Booth usavam naquele momento, e que o pequeno também dera para seu irmão... Ou irmã... _

_Agora sim ela sabia... _

**_- Fim do Flash Back – _**

-Acho melhor irmos pra casa... – Brennan falou dando um olhar significativo a Booth que se virou para Parker escorado no banco. O garoto deu uma piscada longa. –Já está tarde.

-É. Angie e Hodgins foram há algum tempo... – Ele olhou para seu relógio e jogou seu copo no lixo, virando-se para ela. –Você não quer mais nada?

-Não. – Brennan levou a mão à face dele. –Eu já tenho tudo o que preciso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanda Kaulittz<strong> (Obrigada ^^. Amei mesmo escrever o Loirinho no Limbo... Acho que pra mim foi A minha fic sabe? ^^' Espero que goste desse final... bjo)

**Melina Rodrigues** (Fico atrás de alguns spoilers também... Mas eles tão fazendo muito suspense... u.u'... Torcendo pra setembro chegar rápido... ^^. Obrigada pela preferência XD... Espero que vc tbm goste do final... bjo)

**Pixel** (^_^. Agora fiquei feliz. Obrigada... Mas o que eu tinha pra colocar na história eu coloquei... Geralmente quando escrevo Fic's principalmente de Naruto saem uns 20 cap... Bones eu ainda não passei de doze no caso dessa... Mas pelo menos eu consegui terminar ^^'... E espero que vc tbm goste... bjo)

**Adriana** (Tá aí o final. Obrigada... E eu espero que vc tbm goste. bjo)


End file.
